Remember Me Always and Forever
by zaera82
Summary: An Elena/Elijah Fic, taking place 100 years after he left Mystic Falls following events of episode 3x15. Sometimes True Love lasts more than a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

_Remember me. Always & Forever._

_An Elena /Elijah Fic, taking place 100 years after he left Mystic Falls following events in episode 3x15. Except Elena's known as Lucy in this future life. This story is kinda inspired by My Name is Memory, a wonderful book by Ann Brashares. Please read the book if you can Guys! Its how true love should be. I am one of the minority EE shippers in the TVD fandom. I seriously believe they are soulmates. My OTP. I don't care what you say. Like the captain of the Titanic, I will go down with this SHIP! I don't know if this should be a one shot or a story. Never really wrote one shots before. Please review and let me know what you guys think... The beginning is kinda patchy but I hope it will grow to be better.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls Virginia 2059<em>

_Always & Forever..._

That's what love should be. But _Forever _is a long time. To anyone, even a vampire. Could he really wait for her forever? Of course it hadn't really been forever. Half a century more or less. But he was back, back in Mystic Falls after away for so long. It was hard but he knew he had to do it. He couldn't face her after what he had done, putting her life in danger because of his mother's plans to annihilate all of them, but he didn't have much of choice.

Sometimes he dreamed of her. It wasn't as if he asked for it. It happened naturally of course. He'd be sleeping in one of the many hotel suites that he called home and he'd see her in his dreams. Her smile, the gentle empathy that shone in her doe brown eyes, the sound of her voice.

_I'm sorry...I wish there was something I could do to help..._

He stared sombrely at the headstone in Mystic Falls cemetery,_ Elena Gilbert Donovan. 1993 – 2059._ She died. At least she had lived, he thought quietly. The knowledge that Elena had lived a full life brought him comfort. She went to college and married her first boyfriend from highschool. They had three children and she led a normal, happy life. She even had grandchildren of her own and they had their children too. Elijah breathed and placed the bouquet of white peonies by the headstone.

"Goodbye Elena..." He whispered. "Forgive me."

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls 2112<em>

Elijah watched the house where the Fells resided as he sat in his car. A century had passed, the world has changed. The doppelgänger reappeared. Elena Gilbert's great great granddaughter herself. He was aware that Klaus could be watching as well and not forgetting the Salvatore brothers. Damon had left town after Elena married Matt and Stefan had gotten back with Katherine. But if news of the doppelgänger reappearance comes out, Elijah was sure the Salvatore brothers would come rushing back to town.

He watched her, Lucinda Elena Fell as she was known to the townspeople. The similarity was astounding to Elijah when he first had a glimpse of her after being away for so long. She looked just like Elena did, like Katerina and Tatia before her. Lucinda's mother, Briana Donovan was Elena's great granddaughter who had married August Fell, the mayor's son and they had a baby girl, born fifty one years after Elena's death. Elijah thought it was strange for the doppelgänger to be born so quickly. The witches said that Klaus would have to wait five hundred years for the next one and that made Klaus left Mystics Fall heading to Alaska with his pack of hybrids after Elena died.

Elijah was relieved when a trusted source told him that Klaus and his pack of hybrids were still in the Alaskan wilderness. He didn't look forward to meet his brother again. Unlike Klaus, Elijah had long surmised that The Originals were better apart. He loved his family and would have done anything for them but being with them all the time just wasn't it. Living together proved too much for all of them. There was too much testosterone, egos and hot headedness in the family that had often led to scuffles and fights amongst them. Elijah knew Kol was in Eastern Europe with Finn, and that Rebekah had settled in California, having founded and sired her own coven of vampires in Malibu. His family was safe, now Elijah had to make sure that the doppelgänger was safe too.

* * *

><p>Lucy had that dream again. Actually it was more of a recurring nightmare. Rings of fire and chants in Latin and a golden haired vampire that was draining her of her blood. She woke up gasping and realized she was sweating all over. She hated having the nightmares. She breathed and saw the shadowy figure in the room. Lucy immediately switched on the light that was on her nightstand.<p>

"Bad dream?" The husky masculine voice asked. She looked at him and gave a tired smile.

"You sneaked in again..." She said. He gave a charming smile back. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

"It's the memories...the flashbacks..." Lucy sighed and looked at him. He looked so calm and composed, she couldn't help but feel safe that he was there, in her room. Her knight in shining armor, Elijah The Original. Lucy watched as Elijah moved closer and soon enough he was sitting on her bed.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Elijah told her softly and gazed into her eyes. "I'm here you know..."

"Do you think it's weird that I'm reborn to be my own descendant?" Lucy asked him.

"That's the mystery of life Elena..." Elijah said with a casual shrug.

"You're the only one who calls me that." Lucy responded rolling her eyes a bit. Everyone she knew called her Lucy or shorten it to Luce. Her teachers would address her as Lucinda. Never Elena.

"It is your name isn't it?" Elijah asked and looked at her.

"It's my middle name but no one calls me that except my Mum," Lucy spoke. "And only when she's angry with me...She'd call out my entire name."

"I'm happy you have your parents with you." Elijah spoke.

"Yah I guess..." Lucy breathed. She then looked at Elijah. "You told me my parents died the last time. Or at least_ her_ parents did."

"So you should appreciate them more." Elijah said and looked intently at her.

"I just wished my mum would stop being so difficult." Lucy heaved. Her mother had been constantly nagging at her lately.

"Well you did decide to quit college." Elijah reminded her.

"I want to be closer to you. Boston is just too far.." Lucy smiled and moved closer, nuzzling her nose on his. "You can't blame me for that."

"You didn't have to do that." Elijah said and kissed her lips. "I'd be with you wherever you are..."

Lucy sighed. "Besides it's not like I dropped out. I'll transfer to the community college nearby and pick another non sucky major."

She leaned closer and snuggled in his arms. Lucy suddenly giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Elijah asked and looked at her face. The same face he had loved for so long.

"No...I was just thinking about the first time we met..." She spoke and gave a yawn.

"You were still so little." Elijah smiled at the memory remembering the five year old he met at the fair fourteen years ago.

"It was as if I knew you even though I never met you before..." Lucy sighed.

"Because you do Elena..." Elijah said softly and ran his fingers through her long brown hair. "You've always known me."

* * *

><p><em>The Mystic Falls Annual Summer Fair. 2098<em>

_She was five that year when she first saw him. Her parents had brought her to the fair but her mother had been too busy chatting up with some old friends from the town's council to realize that Lucy had left. She was always wandering off on her own. Lucy found herself staring at the large teddy bear that hung in front of the games booth._

_"Do you like it?"_

_She heard an adult male voice speaking. Lucy turned and looked. There was a man standing there dressed in a grey suit. He looked old like he could have been her father's age. He smiled at her and Lucy smiled back._

_"I can win it for you if you want..." He told her with a smile. Lucy only stared back at him. She couldn't say a word. Her mother told her never to talk to strangers._

_The man looked at her before calling the teenaged girl who was manning the games booth. Lucy watched as the man threw the darts with finesse that the swirling and moving targets were hit and he had finally won the large teddy bear. The kind gentleman then gave the large stuffed toy to her. The teddy bear was almost as tall her and Lucy held it close._

_"I'll see you soon Elena..." He said as he bent down to lightly pinch her nose._

_"Lucy..." The little girl finally spoke. "My name is Lucy..."_

_"It's Elena too..." The man smiled. He was right of course, Lucy digressed. Elena was her middle name._

_"But no one calls me that." Lucy replied with a pout._

_"I'll be the first one to call you Elena then."_

_She would never see him again, not until years later. But what Lucy didn't know was, that Elijah had always been watching her, looking out for her. Hoping that she'd remember somehow._

* * *

><p>"Who is he?" Lucy asked him one morning. They were on the way to his house and Elijah was driving his SUV. He had bought the lake house that once belonged to Elena Gilbert and had decided that a weekend there would be good for both of them.<p>

"Who?" Elijah asked.

"This man, he has black hair and eyes that are so blue. In his mid twenties, wears dark shirts and V necks. Always coming up with snarky retorts and he drinks whiskey during the day..." Lucy blinked her eyes and shook her head as some old forgotten past life memory came filtering in.

"He's always looking at me like he's angry and hurt...and sometimes he has this tender look in his blue eyes." Lucy spoke as she stared out the window.

"Damon Salvatore..." Elijah told her.

"_The _Damon Salvatore?" Lucy asked him again, surprised by the revelation. Elijah looked at her and nodded.

"Wow..." Lucy uttered. She had read about him in the old Gilbert journals. He was the son of one of the founding families.

"Damon is Stefan's brother. He was in love with you too..." Elijah explained.

"Did I love him back?" Lucy asked him.

"Maybe." Elijah answered and looked at her. He wasn't really sure how the old Elena truly felt for Damon.

"I must have loved so many then... Stefan, Matt, Damon..." Lucy looked at him. "You..."

Elijah smiled gently back. "You had a long life...and you were compassionate, strong, kind and beautiful. You still are. It's hard not to fall in love with you."

"Does Damon know about me?" Lucy asked Elijah. She was suddenly curious of Damon Salvatore."Does he know that I'm here now?"

"No." Elijah replied curtly and his eyes were on the road.

Lucy just looked at him closely. "You don't want him to know..."

"It's too dangerous. If Damon knows, Klaus will eventually find out and the past will be repeated again. I don't want any harm to come to you..."

Lucy sighed and took his hand, squeezing it. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I'll be fine. You're here."

When they finally arrived at the lake house. Lucy just stood there staring at the large log cabin and it's stone foundation. She had a flash of memory that came flooding back. She was here before so long ago. She was with tall wiry guy with pale skin and bronzed hair. Stefan Salvatore. Yes. She did loved him once before. It was such a confusing time of her life then.

"You remember something?" Elijah asked and looked at her. Lucy gave a nod. "I think so..."

Elijah smiled and took her hand as he carried their bags in. They walked to the front door and his housekeeper greeted them warmly.

"I came here with Stefan before." Lucy muttered. "Then we had a fight... Stefan was angry with me."

"I came looking for you that night," Elijah told her.

"You did?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to bring you away..." Elijah said. "I wanted to keep you safe."

"And then what happened?" Lucy prodded, seeing the unease in his eyes.

"You daggered me..." Elijah said with a rather sad smile. "Right here..."

Lucy only stared at him. She did not expect to hear such a thing. She had daggered him. Her past old self had taken the silver dagger and plunged it in his heart. Lucy could never imagine ever wanting to do such a thing to Elijah. He meant too much to her. She immediately gripped his hand.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy whispered. She hated knowing that she had hurt him before, even though she couldn't remember much.

"It's not your fault."Elijah smiled.

Lucy spent the afternoon just sitting on the terrace staring at the lake. Elijah had gotten worried seeing how quiet she was. She didn't say much and seemed to just be content staring into space.

"What's wrong Elena? You seem distant." He asked her as he sat on the long wooden bench with her. Lucy leaned back and rest against him.

"I keep hurting you..." She said and he heard the tense sadness in her voice.

"No. Don't say that..." Elijah sighed. "I shouldn't have told you and for that I apologize."

"But it's true isn't it?" Lucy cried. Her brown eyes staring into his. "I daggered you Elijah...Then I lied to you, helping your mother."

"You had your reasons. You were afraid. You didn't know me well back then." Elijah explained gently.

"Still I should have trusted you. I should have known you would never want to hurt me." Lucy spoke in a soft yet passionate tone. "I should have been with you, like you've been there for me."

"It's all in the past..." Elijah said and gently stroked her hair. "Doesn't matter now..."

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, Love lasts more than a lifetime...<em>

"Why didn't you come back?" Lucy asked Elijah. They had just finished dinner, a delicious meal of wild salmon with mashed potatoes, clam chowder in a bread bowl and a dessert of crème brulee prepared by the housekeeper. They were in the den just relaxing for the evening.

Elijah looked up from his tablet and stared at her. It was such an abrupt question. He had been busy reading the latest news while snuggling close on the large leather couch with Lucy in his arms when she suddenly stood up and asked him that.

"Come back?" He repeated.

"Why didn't you?" Lucy asked again and crossed her arms. "Why did you leave?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing. That you'd be better off without me..." Elijah spoke and put his tablet away.

"So you just left..." Lucy stared at him in disbelief.

"I just wanted you to be happy." Elijah said and looked ahead. "Klaus promised me that you'll be looked after and I believed him..." Elijah breathed.

"You didn't need me to complicate your life even more. And you were still in love with Stefan then."

"But you loved me didn't you?" Lucy asked. "You did. Even then, even without telling me or you wouldn't have left the note."

"Note?" Elijah muttered and stared at her. _No. _It was not possible that the note was still around.

"I kept it or she kept it..." Lucy sighed. She never really knew how to address her great great grandmother or her past self.

"It was in her diary or mine or whatever.." Lucy breathed and took the old piece of brown paper out.

"_Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing, I value most. Family. If anyone can understand it, its you. Your compassion is a gift Elena. Carry it with you wherever you go. As I will carry my regret. Always and Forever Elijah..."_

Lucy stared at Elijah as she finished reading, still awestruck by the simple yet poignant words he had written so long ago.

"I was wrong..." Elijah spoke and she saw his eyes wrenched as if in pain. "You were the thing I value most. The most important thing in my life and I put your life in danger."

"You loved her all along...you loved me." Lucy spoke.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Elijah said softly and moved closer, leaning his forehead on hers, their noses nuzzling. "I have always and will always love you."

"Amazing..." He whispered after a while and Lucy wondered what he meant. "What?" She whispered back.

"Your heartbeat Elena..." He smiled. "The rhythm's still the same...After all this time, it's still the same."

She smiled hearing it and moved to kiss his lips softly. "You listened to my heart beating even then?"

"I could never stop," Elijah smiled and kissed her more. "It calms me down. It's my peace..."

"I wished you didn't go..." Lucy said with a soft sigh as she let herself rest in his embrace. "I wished you would have stayed. I wished you would have given us a chance..."

Lucy looked up at him. "Maybe we could have been together sooner? You didn't have to wait so long."

"It doesn't matter Elena. We have forever now..." Elijah spoke and held her closer in his arms.

"Promise?" Lucy asked and looked at him so deeply Elijah saw the fear in her eyes and he didn't want her to be afraid. Elijah gave a nod and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>"Did you ever come see me later?" Lucy asked while they lied in bed that night. Snuggling warmly in each other's embrace.<p>

"I did..." Elijah nodded. He smiled at her. "I saw you on your wedding day..."

"You did?" Lucy looked at him, stunned.

"I wasn't the only one..." Elijah sighed at the memory almost a century ago.

**_Flashback_**

"_To Mr and Mrs Matthew Donovan..." Damon said in a snarky tone as he toasted his silver whiskey canister. Damon then flashed Elijah a drunken smile. "Fancy seeing you here..."_

"_Just wanted to make sure she's alright..." Elijah spoke and shot Damon an irritated look._

"_She's happy. It's obvious..." Damon retorted. "She can finally lead a normal life..."_

"_You didn't turn her." Elijah said and Damon shrugged. "She never wanted it and I don't want her to hate me."_

"_So you let her go." Elijah said and hid a smile._

"_Well if you love someone set them free..." Damon muttered. "if they're truly yours they will return and if they don't..." Damon paused and rolled his eyes. "Blah blah blah...something like that."_

_He then looked at Elijah."You did too..." Damon said and gulped his whiskey. Elijah kept quiet hearing that and stiffened a bit. He watched on, as Elena and Matt came out, rushing to their limousine as everyone threw rice and confetti on them._

"_Couldn't fool me Elijah," Damon said with a grin. "You're in love with her."_

"_You're drunk Damon." Elijah said in a cool, dismissive tone._

"_Drunk not stupid." Damon chirped and gulped down his whiskey_

* * *

><p>"I don't remember much of my life with Matt..." Lucy said and snuggled closer and deeper in Elijah's chest. "I think I cared for him, I loved him and our children. But I can't remember that part much..."<p>

"It comes and goes I suppose..." Elijah said and absently stroke her hair and massaged her shoulders.

"Maybe I can't remember much about the others because I'm not supposed to. Maybe I remember you most because I just needed to..." She smiled and looked at him, caressing his face gently, letting her fingers traced his jawline. She tilted his chin and kissed him sweetly

"Like we're soulmates..." Lucy whispered. Elijah laughed softly. "I used to hate the term..." He confessed and Lucy only gave a weird look. "Why?"

"Because it always seemed like a corny, loaded new age word..." Elijah said and Lucy frowned.

"It's not corny..." She said. "How could it be corny?" Lucy asked Elijah. "I truly believe that there's one person who is your true half. Someone who understands you the most without even saying. Your soulmate."

"So you're my soulmate?" Elijah asked and gave a bemused grin.

"Yes." Lucy scowled. "Is it not obvious?" She sounded irritated and Elijah pulled her tightly to him.

"I was teasing Elena..." Elijah said and kissed her lips. _Of course you are._

* * *

><p>"I remember something else..." Lucy said the next morning while they had breakfast.<p>

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"You were there..." She smiled. "I saw you...with the horses..."

"What horses?" Elijah asked her, his eyes gazed deeply at hers. He wasn't sure which memory she was referring to.

"The wild horses on the field. You were trying to catch one and you nearly got trampled..." Lucy's words dragged on. "But its strange. Your hair and clothes. It's different this time...Your hair is longer and you carry a sword..." Lucy paused and looked athim.

"I don't think this happened a hundred years ago..." Lucy spoke after a while. She stared at Elijah and he held her hand.

"Tatia's memories..." He uttered in amazement, eyes never leaving hers. "You're remembering being Tatia."


	2. Chapter 2 Doppelgangers

_Chapter Two._

"So you're not going to start calling me Tatia now too, are you?" Lucy asked him, a curious but playful look in her brown eyes. They were standing at the large back porch staring at the lake.

"I'm okay with you calling me Elena because it is part of my name. But Tatia?" She just wrinkled her nose. "It seems a little much." It just seemed too strange to Lucy.

"This is quite a surprise for me too..." Elijah heaved, still getting used to the revelation and discovery that Lucy was Elena and Tatia. "I never thought...It just never occured that you could be both of them..."

Lucy laughed softly and embraced him, letting herself relax in his arms. "We're soulmates Elijah...we're supposed to be together always..."

She sounded naive and hopeful like any young nineteen year old girl in love would. Lucy wouldn't know how difficult it had been for them to be together in the past. The struggles that Elijah had gone through and yet never succeeding in having her with him. Almost as if they weren't meant to be and he refused to believe it. Maybe the timing was wrong. Maybe it just couldn't work for them all those centuries and lifetimes ago. And maybe, just maybe it could work now. It had to. It just had to. He had to believe that all the centuries laying in wait wasn't in vain.

"We don't end up together though..." Elijah said rather mournfully. It was true, throughout the centuries, he had been mostly alone. Lucy looked at him and sighed softly. She gently touched his chin.

"That's because you're always the one leaving...Just don't do it again this time. I don't think I could bear it." She told him as she leaned and kissed his chest, right where his heart was. Lucy couldn't hear any heartbeats but she didn't mind. He was there with her. Nothing else mattered.

"I didn't think I deserved you..." Elijah confessed. "Which is why I left. I had believed you'd be better off without me."

"You're too serious sometimes..." Lucy said with a smile. Elijah looked at her and couldn't help smiling as well. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"What about Katerina?" Lucy asked him. "Or Katherine Pierce or is it Salvatore now? Did you loved her too?"

"I cared about her..." Elijah replied. "I had hoped she was you. She looked so much like you and I wanted to protect her. It wasn't to be. She ran away and I never forgive myself when she became a vampire."

"It's not your fault." Lucy told him softly. Elijah looked into her eyes as she said that and suddenly thought of the past. The so distant past that seemed like lifetimes ago. He was with Elena in the Lockwood mansion, telling her about Katerina and what had happened before.

"_You cared about her didn't you.."Elena had said, looking so deeply into his eyes. He wanted so badly to kiss her but he just couldn't do it. It wasn't in Elijah's nature to give in to his passions._

"_It's a common mistake I'm told. It's one I won't make again." He said and handed her jacket to her before he walked away._

But he had made the mistake again. He had cared too much. He had fallen in love which was why Elena's betrayal had shaken him so. Elijah would have never admitted it, not even to himself. But Elena hurt him. Maybe she didn't mean to and maybe she was really afraid. But he had trusted her and she had lied to his face, making a pact with his own mother to have him killed. Elijah was angry and hurt and it was only until everything was over that he realized that he was being selfish. He would put his own hurt and angry feelings before her. That he would put Elena's life in danger. His guilt and regret would haunt him forever.

* * *

><p>"So Tatia loved you and not Klaus..." Lucy said and looked at Elijah, studying the expression on his face. He was so hard to read sometimes. His face always so calm and composed. But Lucy could tell by the fathomless look in his brown eyes, how guarded and closed he was. Elijah was always hesitant to open up, especially to talk of the past.<p>

"We both loved her. Klaus and I." Elijah said and gave a small smile. "I think she loved us both as well. She couldn't choose between us..."

"No..." Lucy uttered and gazed at him. She looked rather worried and Elijah wondered what she was thinking. "I wanted to tell you...I wanted to tell you that I chose you...that it was you that I loved and wanted to be with. Not Niklaus."

"What?" Elijah stared at Lucy. He didn't know about any of this. That Tatia chose him. Lucy looked at him and nodded. "I sent you a note and told you to wait for me by the river...but it wasn't you Elijah..."

She suddenly gave a loud gasp and Elijah rushed to her. He could hear her heart beating fast as if she was terrified "What is it?" Elijah asked as he held her face with with both hands. She had tears in her eyes and she looked so afraid.

"I remember...it was Mikael and Finn..." She sobbed remembering that dreadful last moments of her past life. "They took me...and..." Lucy gulped. "Your mother was there...Elijah...she took a knife and slit my throat...blood was pouring into a cup...and then it was dark..."

"No..." Elijah muttered and held her close to him. She was murdered. Tatia had been murdered by his own family. The family he had wanted to protect and had valued above all. His mother had killed her and used her blood to curse them all to be vampires.

"I won't let them hurt you..." Elijah whispered as he rocked her close. "I promise you Elena. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

* * *

><p>Elijah went to his loft apartment after he had sent Lucy home. She was still pretty shaken but she told she would be alright. Her parents were back from visiting her grandparents down in Florida. He owned the entire building that was built into what used to be the Salvatore boarding house. Mystic Falls had grown as a town into quite a bustling suburb, almost like a small city in terms of density and population.<p>

He walked into his apartment but a feeling hit him. He wasn't alone. Elijah looked around. There was someone else. Someone not human. He knew he had to react fast, his natural reflexes sprung into action, to defend his territory and attack whoever the intruder was. There was movement and a blur that flashed towards him. Elijah immediately gripped the intruder's neck and slammed the person down on the floor.

"Easy Brother..." Came the familiar playful voice.

Elijah looked down seeing the bright brown eyes flickering at him and a face so like his that people used to say they could have been twins born years apart.

"Kol?" Came the surprised reaction after realizing it was his younger brother.

"No welcome hug or kiss hello?" Kol teased in his usual playful tone, Elijah loosened his grip and let Kol go.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked him. He was rather irritated to say the least. He wasn't expecting a visit from his younger brother or any of his family. He hadn't seen Kol in decades.

"Thought I'd just drop by for a visit..." Kol said giving Elijah a sly smile.

"And how long will you be staying?" Elijah asked him, rather coldly. He didn't like the idea of Kol being in Mystic Falls. His brother would soon learn of the doppelganger's existence and Kol might just alert Klaus. He couldn't risk it.

"Oh...I don't know..." Kol spoke pondering for a while. "It's been a while since I came home. Maybe I'll stick around longer than I did before."

"I am feeling homesick." Kol said with a bright, cheeky grin.

"You have no business here Kol." Elijah told him. Kol only sighed loudly. "Finn and I had a fight...He's off to be a Franciscan monk. He wants to lead a virtuos life now. Atoning for what he is. An abomination..." Kol said rolling his eyes.

Elijah wasn't surprised to hear that. He knew how Finn had often indulged greatly in self hatred for what he was. _Monsters. We're nothing but monsters. Mother was right._

"I need family Elijah..." Kol sighed and sat on the large leather sofa, leaning against it. "You know I can't make it on my own."

"What about our sister?" Elijah asked and stared at Kol. Kol was closest to Rebekah. Too close even for siblings, Elijah had noticed but he never said anything. They had always been quite the pair, Kol and Rebekah, causing trouble and mayhem wherever they went.

"Bekah threw me out..." Kol spoke before bursting into giggles. "She caught me sleeping with one of her Pets..."

"That poor Chit got her throat ripped out..." Kol said and shook his head as his laughter died down. "Ah...what a waste of good pussy..."

Elijah shot Kol an angry look. "I would appreciate if you would not be so crass Kol."

"Alright...alright." Kol said and rolled his eyes. Elijah had always been a stickler for manners and etiquette and being a noble, morally upright gentleman.

"Is it true you don't kill anymore?" Kol asked his brother. He heard that Elijah had gotten quite humanistic.

"Unless I am threatened of course..." Elijah spoke and walked to his room.

"This is going to be boring..." Kol grumbled and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>There was someone at the door, Lucy heard the doorbell. She smiled to herself as she rushed to open it. It could be Elijah, coming to see her. She just needed to see him again. Even the few hours apart had made her missed him so. Strange what love could do. Lucy was shocked beyond belief to find herself staring at her exact replica. Her identical twin or clone. The young woman took off her shades. She then gave Lucy a smirk and a sweeping up and down look.<p>

"Well...well..." Katherine smiled as she looked at Lucinda Fell or Lucy as everyone called her. "What have we here?"

"What are you doing here?" Lucy hissed.

"So you do know me..." Katherine said curiously and gave a nod.

"You're Katherine Pierce..." Lucy said and crossed her arms. "My great great grandmother's arch nemesis..."

Katherine rolled her eyes hearing that. "Oh Please. We were hardly enemies..." She then gave a most cheeky smile. "More like frenemies..."

"You should leave.." Lucy said pointedly her eyes staring straight at Katherine's.

"So you're the new doppleganger?" Katherine said and studied her. "Elena was prettier." Katherine sighed as she looked at Lucy. "And thinner too..."

"She said you were quite a bitch..." Lucy said and glared at Katherine. Not at all afraid of the six hundred year old vampiress. "Manipulative, slutty, attention seeking bitch...That's what she wrote."

"So you read her diaries I suppose..." Katherine sighed nonchalantly. "Then you would know Elena's hardly a saint. But I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You definitely inherit her judging ways..."

"What do you want?" Lucy asked Katherine.

"Oh just making sure you're alright. We are family afterall..." Katherine added rather sarcastically. "Elijah's keeping you safe for now but I have to warn you...the truth will come out eventually. Klaus will find out soon and he will hunt you and make you his new hybrid blood supply..."

"If you come here again or come close to my home and my family..." Lucy spoke in a low tone as she inched closer to Katherine. "I will stake you myself." She whispered in Katherine's ear. "You and Stefan and everyone you've ever known."

"You're thinking way ahead of yourself little girl. You're no match for me..."Katherine gave a condescending smirk, her eyes had a predatory glaze. "I will kill your parents in the slowes,t most painful way possible and you will watch me as I do it."

Lucy stared at Katherine and saw the gold necklace she wore with the black opal. It was supposed to protect Katherine from the sun. Lucy twitched her nose and started muttering. Katherine suddenly felt the burning pain. It was the sun, burning her skin. She touched her necklace and her fingers burned, catching aflame. "No...No!" Katherine screamed in agony as she dashed into the shade of the porch.

"Leave..." Lucy said as she walked out into the porch. Katherine was still wrenching in pain, huddled on the ground. Katherine stared at Lucy, horrified that she had powers somehow. Lucy wasn't just any ordinary doppelganger. She was different.

"Oh you didn't know?" Lucy smirked slightly. "I have Bennet blood in me. My grandmother Agnes Bennet married Charles Donovan. They have five daughters, all natural born witches including my mother Briana. And as I'm sure you would know, a witch's bloodline grows more powerful with age."

Katherine nodded in fear as she touched her necklace. This time it didn't burn her like before. She stood up and backed away. "It's not over you know..." Katherine muttered.

"It is. Because this time I'm ready." Lucy said and stared directly into Katherine's eyes. "I won't let you or Klaus kill anyone that I love anymore."

"Elena?" Katherine suddenly uttered. She looked at Lucy and it was as if Katherine knew her. It wasn't just that Lucy looked like Elena. She was the same person. Except in another life. Strange and crazy but Katherine was sure of it.

"No. I'm called Lucy now." She said before walking away, back into her house.

* * *

><p>"Katerina was here?" Elijah asked her. He was angry Lucy could tell. Furious even. Elijah had clenched his fist and hit the porch's fence that it cracked.<p>

"It's all right...she won't cause any problem." Lucy sighed. "I drove her away...I could have burned her even." She added with a satisfied smirk. She saw that he still looked worried and she hated it. Lucy then took his hands and pulled him close.

"It's different now. I can defend and protect myself. My family. You..." She said and looked at him. "I won't let them win Elijah."

"Doppleganger with a witch's bloodline..." Elijah said and shook his head. "Life is full of surprises..."

"Ironic isn't it?" Lucy said with a smile.

"Just be grateful of the small miracles..." Elijah muttered and leaned closer to her, kissing her lips softly. Lucy moved closer and Elijah just held her in his tight embrace.

"Tell me a story..." Lucy said to him.

"What kind of story?" Elijah asked, hugging her so close to him. He loved the way she feels, soft and pliant and the scent of flowers in her hair. It felt like heaven just holding her in his arms.

"The very first moment you ever saw me. A thousand so years ago..." Lucy whispered as she hummed some tune. They were swaying lightly almost as if they were slow dancing.

"You were still a young girl of seventeen..." Elijah started. "I saw you by the river. I was out with my brothers trying to catch some fish and there you were..."

"What was I doing?" Lucy asked inquisitively.

"You were swimming I think..." Elijah said.

"I remember..." Lucy smiled. The memory of Tatia had come back into her mind. She was supposed to fetch water that fateful day when she had decided to go for a swim but she didn't know how strong the river was and how she was almost swept away.

"You saved me..." Lucy uttered and stared right into Elijah's eyes. "You jumped into the river and saved me. You pulled me up to the river bank."

"I fell in love with you right then Tatia." Elijah spoke staring into her doe brown eyes.

"Lucy Elena Tatia..." Lucy said with a dreamy smile. "I've been all of them but you're still the same. Still Elijah..."

"Still the same man who had loved you for so long..." Elijah added smiling gently as well.

"How do you think it will end for us this time?" Lucy asked him. She wondered too. She just wanted to be happy and to be with him.

"I don't know..." He breathed. Elijah looked at her and smiled that tender, loving smile she had known and loved. "What will the answer be Lucy?"

She felt it as he slipped something so fine and small through her finger. Lucy stared at the diamond ring in disbelief. Did it just happened? Had he somehow proposed? She wanted to burst into tears of happiness and joy that seemed overflowing. It was as if something she had waited forever for finally happened.


	3. Chapter 3 How can I not love you?

_Hi Guys. Thanks for reading and for your reviews. Truly appreciate them. I have to delve deeper in the past to show more Elena/Elijah moments. And I wanted it to be really, special and poignant and I guessed it made me cry too. So it might be a little sappy and romantic but hey what's EE without more unsaid angst. Song and lyrics by Joy Enriquez. I love the song. if only someone can make a vid of it. I think it encapsulates all the things that were unsaid and yet felt so deeply. So I made it the chapter's title. "How can I not love you."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>How can I not love you...What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms...<em>

_How does one walks away from all the memories...How do I not miss you when you're gone?_

Chapter Three.

"I did _Persuasion_ for English Lit in high school..." Lucy said and suddenly giggled softly. They were outside, in her backyard, just lying down in each other's arms as they stared up the night sky, staring at the stars. Lucy remembered Elijah had approached her at The Grill one afternoon. She knew him immediately as the man who had given her the large teddy bear years ago.

"How could I forget?" Elijah spoke and laughed softly as well at the memory. "I saw you reading it at The Grill..."

"You think we're like them?" Lucy asked and looked up at Elijah who had been gently running his fingers through her long brown hair. "Like Anne Elliot and Captain Wentworth?"

"Hmm..." Elijah sighed absently. "I always thought I was more like Darcy..."

"Of course..." Lucy said and rolled her eyes. "You just had to be like the most enigmatic man in English Literature."

"Darcy? The most enigmatic?" Elijah asked profoundly. "I thought it would be Heathcliff or even Rochester..."

"No. You're not Darcy.." Lucy pondered and shook her head. "You're definitely Wentworth. He never stopped loving Anne just like she never stopped loving him. The timing just wasn't right..."

"Yes..." Elijah sighed thinking the times that had gone by. "It's always about timing."

"How long will your brother be here?" Lucy asked Elijah. He had told her about Kol and because of that she had to perform a spell. A special protective spell so that if Kol ever saw her, he would not have recognized her.

"Not for long I hope..." Elijah said. "Kol could never stay in one place for long..."

"Does he really look like you?" Lucy asked, suddenly curious of Kol.

"Kol could be my doppelganger..." Elijah added with a tease. He wasn't far from the truth. They looked so much alike. Kol was younger, taller, leaner and more playful while Elijah was the serious older brother.

"Ah..." Lucy exclaimed and gave a flirty smile. "He must be very handsome then."

"Yes..." Elijah grimaced. He shook his head thinking of his younger brother. "And Kol knows it. Vanity is his one true weakness. That and pretty girls..."

"I want a small wedding..." Lucy spoke as she looked at the diamond on her finger. She had said yes to his proposal. There was really no other answer but Yes. "We'll get married in a small chapel somewhere...the one near the old abandoned mansion where the witches were sacrificed." Lucy then looked at Elijah.

"It's a magical place. No one can harm us there..." She continued. "The witches promised me. We'll be safe there."

"If that is what you want Elena..." He smiled.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked him. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him not feel alone anymore. She wanted him to be with her always and loved her always._ Always and Forever... _That was what he had said.

"I just want to be with you..." Elijah sighed. That was what he wanted all along. The only thing he really wanted for the past thousand or so years. To be with his Beloved. He would ask for nothing else.

"Good..." Lucy smiled and gave a yawn. "We'll grow old together or at least spent an eternity in each other's arms."

Lucy snuggled closer and he just held her in his arms as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep. Elijah started to think of the past again like he had always done. He remembered visiting Elena decades ago. She was older and she lived in the nursing home after her husband had passed. She was suffering from dementia then.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback. 2058<br>_

"_You look familiar..." Elena had spoken when Elijah walked towards her. Her hair was almost dark with streaks of white. She was in her early sixties so the dementia was a surprise to her children when they found out. They were so worried for their mother and her strange behavior lately. She had been babbling on about vampires.  
><em>

_Elijah smiled at her. He brought flowers and chocolates. She liked white peonies and Lindt dark chocolates. Elena only looked at him closely. She still couldn't recognize him."Are you the new doctor?"_

"_Not really." He said gently as he sat down. "I'm an old friend..."_

"_They're all dead you know...my friends," Elena muttered as she looked out the window. "Well most of them anyway...Vampires and werewolves are the only ones left..."_

"_How have you been feeling?" Elijah asked her. She seemed so alone and he hated that._

"_I'm old...How do you think I'm feeling?" Elena asked him and suddenly laughed to herself. "I guess it's better than being a bloodsucking vampire..." Elena shook her head and whispered to him._

"_They think I'm crazy you know. My children. I told them of the vampires and werewolves and the creatures of the night. They put me here, afraid that I'd do something crazy in my old house." _

"_They are concerned for you Elena..." Elijah sighed and took her wrinkled hand that was still soft to him. She shook her head hearing it._

"_My husband, God bless his soul made me promised not to tell the kids anything. Matt didn't want them to know the truth...That the vampires rule everything. Caroline Lockwood is a vampire, everyone thinks she's just a young woman and that husband of hers, Tyler..." Elena looked around before whispering and Elijah leaned forward. "He's a hybrid. Vampire and werewolf..."_

_Elijah kept quiet and gave a polite nod. He would indulge in her and listened when everyone else thought it was her dementia talking. He just wanted to make sure that she was alright. That she was safe.  
><em>

"_I know you from somewhere..." Elena said and squinted her eyes, looking at him with such intense scrutiny._

"_Yes you have Elena..." Elijah said and gazed directly into her eyes, hoping she remembered him somehow_

"_Ah yes..." Elena smiled as if she remembered something. "You're that nice young man who helped my granddaughter get her puppy back..."_

_Elijah only gave a smile back and gently squeezed her hand. She didn't remember him but it didn't matter, so long as she was alright. He spent a few hours talking to her and reading some Ernest Hemingway to her. It was something that he looked forward to, spending his day at the nursing home with her. When she was asleep, Elijah finally left._

"_How is she today?" The friendly nurse asked him._

"_Better than yesterday..." Elijah replied as he signed the form,_

"_You're such a good nephew..." The nurse smiled. "Coming to see her everyday..."_

"_She is my dear aunt." Elijah smiled back. He would come back again. The nurses and orderlies knew him well. The sweet, handsome man who comes to visit his aunt Elena._

* * *

><p><em> October 2059<br>_

_He played a few songs on the piano. Schumann's scenes from childhood while the older folk in the nursing home just listened along. Elijah finished playing and smiled. There were a few claps and some people cheered and smiled. He looked around shocked that Elena wasn't in her wheel chair._

"_No..." He muttered. Elijah immediately stood up and looked for her._

"_Elena..." He called her as he searched the halls. "Elena..." Elijah burst into the room watching in horror as the nurses pinned her down on the bed while they drew out her blood with a needle._

"_NO!" Elijah screamed. "Stop it!" The male nurses turned around and Elijah saw their faces and fangs. Hybrids... Klaus' hybrids who still came to collect her blood. Elijah grew enraged and stalked towards them, punching his hands into their chests and ripping their hearts out. They fell dead on the ground. Elijah heard Elena groaning in pain and rushed to her.  
><em>

"_Elena..." He called her. She was lying weakly on the bed. Her blood had been drained. Elijah grew worried and sliced his wrist with his teeth wanting to feed her his blood._

"_No..." She whimpered shaking her head. "Don't want it. I don't want it..."_

"_You're weak Elena. You need your strength..."_

"_No!" She cried and pushed his hand away even in her frail state. "Elijah please don't..." Elena spoke and Elijah just stared at her. She knew who he was. She remembered him somehow. Elijah didn't know how long it would last before her dementia set in. He held her close to him and laid her gently on the bed._

"_You remember?" Elijah asked the old woman. She looked at him and nodded. She gave a sad smile. "You came back..." She uttered almost amazed that he was there._

"_I had to see you Elena..." Elijah said and gave a smile. "I had to see you..."_

"_I waited you know..." Elena said and looked at him. "I waited for you. It was over with Stefan and I told Damon I couldn't be with him because I love someone else...He thought it was Stefan but it was you... You didn't come back and Matt was there..."_

"_Oh Elena..." Elijah sighed and held her closer. "My Love..."_

"_I'm cold..."Elene shivered and Elijah wrapped the blanket around her. _

"_Promise me you won't leave Elijah..." Elena said and looked at him. "Please..." She begged._

"_I won't..." Elijah said and planted a firm gentle kiss on the crown of her head. Elena smiled and went to sleep. She didn't wake up the next day. She died in her sleep that cold autumn morning._

* * *

><p><em>Elijah stared at her coffin after the funeral service ended and everyone had left. Almost everyone. He watched as Damon Salvatore came by leaving a single red rose on top of her coffin. Damon looked at him rather somberly.<em>

"_They said you were there..." Damon spoke. "How did she..." He stuttered for a while. "Was she in pain?"_

"_She died in her sleep..." Elijah said. He didn't think Damon needed to know about the hybrids attacking her. "A smile on her face. She looked like an angel."  
><em>

"_God!" Damon groaned loudly and kicked the ground. "I should have turned her! I should have force fed her my blood years ago."_

"_She never wanted it Damon. She had a full happy life. You did the right thing." Elijah said. He looked up the sky it was dark as well, storm clouds had gathered. _

"_This is what happens when you love someone so much...you would gladly trade your happiness for hers..." Damon said bitterly. _

_Elijah only looked at him. Damon was angry, Elijah could tell but he just kept quiet. He knew Damon needed to deal with his grief his own way. He felt a bit sorry for Damon because at least Elijah knew that Elena had loved him even when she couldn't remember it lately. He did and that was enough for Elijah. He took out the letter from his breast pocket and remembered Paris thirty over years ago when he knew for certain her feelings for him.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Can not Touch...Can not Feel...Can not be together.<em>

_Can not Love...Can not Kiss...Can not have each other._

Flashback to the past. _Year 2037. Let's not forget Paris._

Elena was forty two. She had been married to Matt for almost eighteen years. They had three children. Victoria her eldest was seventeen, Aaron was fourteen and Joshua twelve. She was happy, she had her children but things at home was beginning to get worse for both her and Matt. They had been getting into fights quite often. She had found out lately that her husband had fallen in love with another woman.

"Did you sleep with her?" Elena asked him.

"No I didn't." Matt said. He looked miserable and for a moment she felt almost sorry for him but she was hurt. "I never..."

"But you have feelings for her..." Elena said, almost scoffed. How could it be? That he had fallen for someone else. They made a vow.

"It just happened Elena..." Matt said tiredly. "I didn't want it to happen..."

"You kissed her Matt! How does it make me feel!" She shouted and wiped her tears away.

"Look I'm sorry...I promise you, it won't happen again. I love you Elena. What happened was a mistake..." Matt said. He went up to her and Elena just moved away.

"Don't touch me please..." She spoke and folded her arms.

"But I love you..." Matt said.

"Do you really?" Elena asked and just stared at him. Matt only looked at her and gave a loud sigh. "It's never enough isn't it Elena? That I love you. That I'm sorry. That I love our children and this life we build together... It's just never enought for you..."

"Why are you making it as if it's my fault?" Elena cried out. "You were the one kissing another woman!"

"Yeah well...Maybe this is a flimsy excuse. But if only my wife was in love with me...I wouldn't have kissed some other woman." Matt spoke angrily. Elena kept quiet and watched as Matt left the room. She heard him walking down the stairs and the door being slammed and then the sound of his car driving away.

"Where is Daddy going?"

Elena turned around and stared at her daughter Victoria. She looked more like Matt with her long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"He's just going away for a while." Elena said silently.

"It's your fault..." Victoria said, her blue eyes blazing. "You drove him away. Everyone knows you never loved Daddy that much. And now he knows it too..."

"Vicki..." Elena called her daughter. Victoria shook her head and stared at her. "I hate you!" She said and ran back to her room slamming the door behind her.

Elena didn't know what else to say. Her daughter had been difficult lately and she was in no shape to get into another squabble with her teenaged daughter. It was just teenage angst coupled with genes the Donovan women seemed to have in being troubled, just like Victoria's aunt and grandmother before her. She went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Elena then saw the air ticket that was on the kitchen table. It was a birthday present from someone that came by post on her fortieth birthday. A return ticket first class to anywhere she wanted.

"Paris..." Elena uttered with a smile. She would go to Paris and maybe escaped from her troubles for a while. Matt had promised to bring her there but he never did. He was too busy with the law firm to ever take a second honeymoon.

* * *

><p>Elena called Bonnie and told her plans and even called Matt. She said she needed a break and that the kids would be fine since she had a sitter to look after them and the house. Soon she was walking down the Seine and Elena smiled at herself as she saw the Eiffel tower. It looked beautiful, all lit up. Elena went to a small bistro that was hidden from the main street. She ordered an espresso for herself and then she heard someone calling her name.<p>

"Elena..."

She turned around and there he was. He looked the same, handsome, dashing in a suit. He didn't age a single day. His hair short and stylish and his eyes, the way he looked at her. So tender and gentle like he had always looked at her.

"Elijah." She uttered his name. She couldn't believe he was standing there.

"What brings you to the City of Lights?" He asked her with a smile, that almost made her blushed.

"I was just visiting..." She said, almost bashful of it. Elena didn't know why she felt the stirrings inside her, like butterflies in her stomach but he was there. Right there in front of her and she didn't know how to react, seeing him again, so suddenly and unexpected.

"Well...This is a pleasant surprise..." Elijah said and just took her arm. "We must have dinner. There is a lot of catching up to do. I insist." He said with a wink.

Dinner was wonderful. French cuisine at its finest with the view of the Eiffel tower. The restaurant was very grand and she shuddered thinking of the bill that could probably put a dent in the childrens' college fund but Elijah had his black Amex card and paid for it. He was charming and being his old suave, sophisticated self.

"Three children now?" Elijah asked with a smile.

"They drive me crazy sometimes..." Elena smiled and sipped her wine. "Especially my daughter."

"But you're happy aren't you?" He asked her. Elena only looked at him.

She didn't know it herself. Was she really happy? With Matt, the children, the house with its white picket fences and green shutters? They even have a family dog, a golden retriever she named Sam. She had wanted to lead a normal life and Matt gave her that but at times, she wondered what it would have been like, if things were different.

"I am..." She replied with a gulp. "Of course I am." She said quickly. She looked up and saw that Elijah was looking at her intently, she had to look away from his gaze suddenly feeling awkward and ashamed even. She hated to lie.

"It's late..." Elena said and looked at her watch. "I should go..."

"I'll send you to your hotel..." Elijah said.

"No. It's not necessary..." She sighed and moved. Elijah managed to stop her and held her hand. "Elena Please..." He begged softly. Elena looked at his eyes.

"I don't want you to walk down the streets by yourself. It's not safe." Elijah told her, eyes never leaving hers.

So he sent her to her hotel room like a true gentleman straight to her door. He didn't kiss her goodnight not even a peck on the cheek which Elena found strangely disappointing. She didn't know why but she wanted him to kiss her. She wondered how it would feel to have his lips on her. She went to bed that night dreaming of it.

* * *

><p>Elijah brought her around Paris the following few days. They went to Montmarte and Sacre Cour, and later to the Louvre and Notre Dame. They visited Versailles and the vineyards nearby. Elijah had lived in the city for quite sometime and even brought Elena to his little chateau outside the city. It was a charming place, remodeled after an old French country cottage. Elena smiled at him as he played on the piano after dinner. Elijah played Moonlight Sonata, a favorite of hers. The haunting tunes had her entranced for a while. He played beautifully, his elegant long fingers on the ivory keys. She started to wonder how his touch would feel like on her skin.<p>

"I never stopped thinking of you..." Elijah suddenly spoke and Elena was stunned to hear it. She just stared at him.

"I thought you should know that." He said with a small smile. "That you never left my mind."

"I didn't..." She stuttered for a while. "You left...I didn't know what to think..." Elena breathed and moved away, suddenly so afraid to be close to him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Elena..." Elijah told her. His voice, so velvety smooth, it could hypnotize her.

"So you had feelings for me then..." Elena said and looked at him.

"I thought it should be obvious..." Elijah sighed. He stood up and moved from the piano, walking towards her. Elena trembled for a while seeing him. He moved closer and leaned, gently caressing her cheek with his fingers.

"I think you had feelings for me too..." He smiled gently as his lips moved closer. "I think you still do."

"You're wrong..." Elena whispered. "I don't. I don't love you..."

"You're lying..." Elijah said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can always tell when you lie Elena. Your heart jumps and your pupils get dilated."

Elijah breathed and rubbed his nose on hers nuzzling it. "You love me...I know you do..." He whispered.

"I'm married..." Elena croaked. She had to stop it before it was too late before he kissed her and she wouldn't be able to resist whatever happen next.

Elijah flinched and retreated, suddenly realizing that maybe it was a mistake to touch her so intimately. "Do you love him?" Elijah asked her.

"I do..." Elena sighed sadly thinking of Matt. "He's my husband. We have three children. It's not perfect but it's all I have. My family..."

"You have me..." Elijah said and looked at her. She saw the pain in his eyes and his voice seemed so impassioned, so unlike his usual cool, composed self. "If you want me Elena. I'm yours. Just say it. We'll be happy together. I promise you."

"I can't..." She cried, tears glistened in her eyes and she fought hard not to shed them. She thought of Matt and her children. She couldn't just leave them. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

Elijah looked at her and gave a nod. He understood somehow and he respected her decisions. She had to honor a vow she took. To be a faithful wife and mother. She made her choice and Elijah had to do the moral and honorable thing.

"I should send you home." He said quietly. Elena breathed in deeply and watched as he moved away. He was slipping away from her. She knew it even then. Her heart cried out and so did her soul.

"I'll go call the chauffer..." Elijah said and left the drawing room. Elena let out a gasp and covered her mouth as she sobbed silently to herself. Once he was out of sight, she could cry to herself.

* * *

><p>Elena walked to her hotel room with heavy footsteps. Elijah had watched from the window as the car drove away from him, for good even. She wondered if she would ever see him again. She was surprised to see Matt sitting in front of her hotel room door.<p>

"Matt...what are you doing here?" She had asked him.

"Honey..." Matt called her. He rushed towards her and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry Elena. I'm sorry for hurting you. Just don't go okay...just don't leave me..." Elena pulled away and saw that he was crying. And Elena felt bad. The guilt that she almost strayed. That she almost gave in.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Elena..." He said as tears fell down. "The kids...and everything that we had. I love you so much..."

" I know Matt..." She sighed and hugged him. "I love you too..."

* * *

><p>She left a note on his piano that evening before she left the chateau. Elijah had seen it. He stared at the note and kept it in his breast pocket. It was always with him wherever he went.<p>

"_Elijah._

_I wish things were different but the one thing I value most in life is my family. I love them more than anything. If anyone should know that, it would be you. You would understand how important it is to honor the vows and commitment one makes. I wish you all the happiness in the world and that you'll find the love you so deserved. My only regret is that I couldn't give it to you._

_Always and Forever_

_Elena"_

Elijah took the note out while he was sitting on the limousine being driven away from the cemetery after Elena's burial. She was wrong though. She had given him all the love that she could. He wished she knew that. He wished he had told her.

* * *

><p>"Hey..." Lucy smiled at Elijah as she fluttered her eyes open. She realized that she was in her bedroom. Elijah had carried her up to her bed.<p>

"Hey..." Elijah smiled back. He was sitting on the chair just looking at her.

"You didn't sleep?" Lucy yawned. He shook his head and smiled at her. "I was watching you sleep..."

"It's kinda creepy." Lucy said and gave a slight frown. She saw Elijah shaking his head but he was still smiling at her. "It's supposed to be romantic..."

"Romantic is if you're in bed cuddling with me..." Lucy said and gave a playful grin. She took the covers off and patted the space beside her. Elijah sighed and got into bed as well. Lucy snuggled close as he held her in his arms.

"I was thinking that we should have our honeymoon in Paris..." Elijah said and kissed the top of her head.

"I always liked Paris." Lucy said and gave another soft yawn. "It's the most romantic city in the world..."

"Do you remember this?" Elijah asked her and Lucy looked at him. He showed her a note. Lucy looked at it and her eyes scanned through.

"Not really...my memories are a little fuzzy" She said. "All I remembered was having dinner with you and I could see the Eiffel Tower...and some blonde girl screaming at me. She looked like Victoria Donovan. My great great great aunt."

Lucy looked at the note, reading it again and she suddenly looked sad. "Oh God..." She gasped. "It must have really been so painful for her..."

"It was painful for me too..." Elijah admitted. "Watching as the car drove her away from me. Knowing we couldn't be together. That she chose to be with her family and her husband."

Lucy hugged him tighter. "I'm soo glad we didn't have to deal with things like that now..." Lucy then kissed his lips softly. "I think I'll die if I couldn't be with you..."

"You're being dramatic." Elijah said shaking his head lightly. "You'll be just fine." Lucy shook her head in objection.

"To live a life without the one you love is no life at all..." Lucy said.

"I used to not believe in love..." Elijah said softly. "After Tatia died...I was sure there was no such thing. I told that to Katerina..."

"And then what happened?" Lucy asked him, curious as always.

"I met you or Elena as you were known..." Elijah replied, eyes gazing into hers. "And even though we weren't together then. It ignited this belief that I'll wait for you. No matter what or how long it takes. I'll wait for you. Always and Forever..."

What he said made her feel so cherished and loved. It touched Lucy deeply, the love he had for her. The love he always had for her. "I love you so much." Lucy told him, kissing him. "Always and Forever Elijah."

"I love you too..." Elijah whispered back. _Always and Forever._


	4. Chapter 4 Tatia

Chapter Four.

Lucy was walking around the town's square just outside The Grill when she heard someone calling her name.

"Lucinda Fell..."

It was a low smoky drawl. She turned around and there he was leaning against a vintage black mustang. He was handsome, dark haired, piercing blue eyes and the easy, almost lazy gait that he had.

She recognized him immediately. He was Damon Salvatore. She knew him in a past life. He had been very amorous in his passions and feelings for her and Elena did care for him deeply. Loved him even but just not as much as she did Elijah.

Damon looked at her and gave a wink. Lucy didn't know how to react to that and just stood there staring at him. Part of her was hoping that he wouldn't recognize her. The spell should be working. She had performed it with due diligence and even recruited her mother's help.

"I don't think you know me..." Damon smiled rather flirtatiously which almost made Lucy rolled her eyes. Of course she knew him, he was after all a dear friend of Elena Gilbert.

"But I happened to be a very close family friend..." Damon said. Lucy was surprised when Damon took her hand and brought it to his mouth kissing it before introducing himself. "Damon Salvatore."

"What are you doing?" She gasped and pulled it out of his grip.

"Just saying hello..." Damon smiled again.

"How do you know me again?" Lucy asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Well let's just say our ties and family lines are very much intertwined..." Damon said casually.

"You're a Fell which makes you a founding family...and also your Donovan and Gilbert line traced right to your great great grandmother Elena Gilbert." Damon paused and studied Lucy for a while.

"You know you kinda look like her..." He said and that made Lucy trembled.

"I actually take after the Donovan and Bennet side more..." She said with an uncomfortable cough.

"Nah..." Damon shook his head and inched closer, gazing at her more. "Matt's side was rough around the edges and you definitely lack the prickly sharpness of the Bennet clan..." His mouth curved into a smile.

"I'd say you take after the Gilbert side more..." He surmised.

"I should go..." Lucy breathed but Damon stepped right in her path.

"I don't think so..." He said as he leaned and whispered in her ear. "I think you have some explaining to do..."

"Leave me alone..." Lucy stressed and stared right in his eyes.

"You can't fool me you know..." Damon told her and rolled his eyes a bit. "Whatever protective spell you think you're using to hide the fact that you're the doppelgänger isn't working on me..." Damon then sighed.

"Maybe because Katherine told me all about you before you even perform it, so I'm immune to it."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Lucy whispered and looked right into Damon's blue eyes. Her heart was beating faster. She wished Elijah was there.

"I'd recognize you anywhere..." Damon said huskily, whispering it in her ear. "Elena..."

"My name is Lucy..." She said harshly.

"So you say..." Damon said with a smile. Lucy grew annoyed and stared at the Lapis ring on his finger. Maybe she could just do it. Let him burn for a while and make her escape.

"Don't even think about it..." Damon warned and stared at her. "I've got protection against whatever witchy burning thing you have going on."

She gave a frown and let Damon took her arm. He dragged her to The Grill where they sat in the booth. Lucy was surprised when Damon looked at the menu.

"What? We're having lunch?" She asked rather snarkily. "I thought you're going to hold me hostage?"

"Ah..." Damon smiled at her. "So you do have the Bennet's prickly disposition."

The waitress came and Damon ordered himself a large steak while Lucy decided on just having tea.

"You know I'm surprised that you're still here. I'd have thought that Elijah would have taken somewhere far and safe..." Damon said as he drank his water.

"I am safe here..." Lucy frowned. "My family is here and my dead witch ancestors. They can protect me better..."

Lucy stared at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I made a promise to Emily Bennet 260 years ago and I intend to keep it," Damon replied. "I'm supposed to guard the Bennet family, keep them safe."

"We don't need you..." Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. "We've grown stronger. "

"You still haven't lost that naivete I see..." Damon commented. "You were always so hopeful Elena."

"Stop calling me that." Lucy glared.

"Katherine told me it was you and I didn't believe it at first..." He said and give a secretive smile that Lucy didn't like at all.

"But I did my homework, visit several witches, a powerful Native shaman and a Psychic in San Francisco. And Bingo... the beauty of reincarnation..." Damon looked intently at her. "Crazy I know...but anything's possible."

"Things are going to be different now Elena..." Damon said. His smiled faded and his tone had taken an edge.

"I have to go..." Lucy spoke and moved to leave but Damon held her hand and the grip was tight.

"Let me go Damon..." Lucy winced. "Listen to me. I'm not who you think I am. Elena Gilbert is dead. She has been dead for sixty years."

"No! You listen to me..." Damon told her in a rather forceful and harsh tone and Lucy saw the fury in blue eyes. "I was a fool to let you go the last time. I won't make the same mistake again. You are not going to die and you're not going to grow old. " Damon held her close to him and Lucy gulped seeing the seriousness in his face.

"I won't let it happen and I don't care for your wishes and if you hate me..." Damon said, holding her tightly to him. "But I won't lose you again Elena. Not this time..."

* * *

><p>"Let her go Damon..."<p>

Lucy immediately felt relieved hearing his voice. It wasn't loud and booming but still it was a tone that leave no room for argument. She looked up and saw Elijah standing there. He looked worried but he also looked angry. She saw the heated gaze in his dark eyes. Elijah was ready to rip Damon's heart out. Damon immediately loosened his grip and Lucy walked away. She felt Elijah pulling her towards him.

"Well...well," Damon gave an insincere grin. "If it isn't my favorite Original."

"What do you think you're doing?" Elijah asked, his brows knitted, a frown on his handsome face.

"Just coming by saying hello to an old friend." Damon spoke.

"She doesn't know you Damon." Elijah said which made Damon chuckle a bit.

"I'm not a fool Elijah. I know who she is. And she isn't just any ordinary doppelgänger. You and I both know it." Damon said, glaring at him. He then looked at Lucy seeing how close she was with Elijah.

"I must say you moved pretty quick..." Damon commented. "Probably laid the groundwork long ago and now swooping for your prize."

"Watch your words Damon..." Elijah spoke threateningly.

"Just stop it." Lucy uttered sharply. She stared at Damon and then looked at Elijah. "I'm not going to be a pawn any more. I'm not some prize for anyone to win..."

Lucy suddenly pulled herself away from Elijah and headed towards the exit. She didn't expect to run into him and when she looked at his face. It suddenly hit her. She knew him from somewhere. A distant memory and it wasn't a good one. She was eighteen. She remembered it. It was a year after Elijah had saved her from drowning in the river. Lucy just stared at his handsome face and the cold dark eyes she knew that hid the menace inside.

**Flashback**

"_Tatia!" He had called her and she only walked faster into the woods._

_She didn't know why but she felt uneasy whenever he was around. Sure he was good looking, handsome and some would say that he was beautiful, like that of a fallen angel. But there was something more. Something dark about him._

"_There you are..." He said and gave her a sly smile. He had followed her to the well._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked him suspicious of his presence like she always had been. She had tried her best to hid her unease. But they were alone and no one else was around._

"_I have a gift for you..." He told her with a handsome smile._

"_I don't need any more of your gifts..." She stammered. "I have to go..." She tried to move, carrying the buckets of water she had drawn from the well_

"_Oh Come on..." He smiled. He moved closer, and leaned forward. He then gently touched her cheek and tucked a stray curl of her hair behind her ear. _

"_Please don't touch me..." She whispered._

"_Why so jumpy Tatia?" He asked her as he moved and breathed in her scent. "Mmmm..." He hummed._

"_Kol. Please..." She begged."Don't." He looked at her and stepped back. She saw the fury in his eyes and his face had gotten rather angry._

"_Do you think my brothers would ever pick you?" Kol asked cruelly. "You're an orphan...No one would want you. You're lucky I even showed you attention."_

"_I never..." She breathed. Kol then gave a cold smile. "If you tell any of my family or the villagers what you've seen...I'll ruin you."_

"_I won't. I swear..." She begged almost. She would never. Rebekah was her bestfriend after all. She would never expose Rebekah and let her deal with the shame and humiliation._

"_Good..." Kol spoke and smiled again. He leaned closer. She cringed when she felt him kissing her neck, silently begging for him to stop. "You smell nice Tatia..." Kol sniggered. "Really nice..."_

"_Maybe if you're good to me..." Kol whispered and licked her ear. "I'll let you join us..."_

_She felt her heart beating faster and she was suddenly afraid. Kol grinned at her and pushed something in her hand. It was quite heavy and furry. He moved away and she carried it up. Rabbits. Two dead rabbits. Tatia was surprised that he had given her the rabbits._

"_Elijah hunted them for you..." Kol said coldly and gave a sneer. "He doesn't want you to starve it seems..."_

_Tatia breathed deeply when Kol walked away. She didn't know why but she just didn't want to be anywhere near him._

* * *

><p>"Oh Pardon me," The handsome young man said to Lucy when he bumped into her.<p>

She almost gasped when she recognized him. _Kol._ It was Kol, her tormentor. He looked the same. Still as handsome with the arrogant slant in his bearing. Some things just never changed. He only grinned brightly at her.

"You know you seemed kinda familiar," He said in his accented English. "Have we met before?"

"No." She said and shook her head. "Not really...I have to go..." She said hurriedly.

"Cause I could have sworn I knew you from somewhere..." Kol said looking at her closely. Lucy stepped back and moved away. She needed to get out of there.

Lucy moved but felt someone taking her hand. She was worried thinking it was Kol. Lucy turned and smelled the familiar cologne that she had loved so much. She had bought for him on Valentine's Day.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked her, looking deeply in her eyes. He was worried she could tell. She stared at him, wishing she could tell him everything. The tears just threatened to fall and Lucy immediately hugged him.

"Elena..." Elijah whispered. Lucy only stared at his eyes. The warmth and love that emanated from him. She needed to see it. She needed to feel him close. He was that one single thread that kept her from falling apart.

_**Flashback**_

"_You saw us didn't you?" Rebekah demanded her. She had came storming into her cottage that afternoon._

"_I don't know what you're talking about..." She responded and looked away. She didn't want to talk to Rebekah. She couldn't face her after what she had seen and knew.  
><em>

"_Don't lie to me T_atia." _Rebekah cried and held her arm, gripping it painfully._

"_Please Bekah.." She begged for release._

"_You mustn't tell anyone. My father will kill us both..." Rebekah spoke desperately and she saw the fear in Rebekah eyes._

"_Did he force you?" Tatia asked._

"_At first..." Rebekah said idly. "But after a while it was okay. It didn't hurt and Kol can be charming."_

"_He's your brother Bekah!" Tatia spoke and stared at her bestfriend in horror._

"_I love him." Rebekah spoke passionately. "So what if we are siblings? We love each other. Always and Forever. Kol and I. Nothing will change that."_

"_He did this to you Bekah..." Tatia said sadly. "I could tell Elijah or even Niklaus...He'll make sure Kol doesn't hurt you anymore."_

"_Stop it Tatia! It's none of your concern." Rebekah chided her furiously. _

_"And if you tell anyone..." Rebekah whispered threateningly. "You will pay, I will ruin you. Me and Kol..."_

_She shivered hearing it. The coldness in Rebekah's voice. She had changed. Tatia was sure. Rebekah was different and it scared her how Rebekah had seemed to be influenced by Kol and his cruel ways._

"_Elijah will ask for Frieya's hand soon..." Rebekah said nonchalantly. Tatia's heart skipped a beat hearing that. She felt as if someone had stabbed her._

_Rebekah only gave a simpering malicious smile. "You didn't think he'd ask for your hand did you? My father would never allow it. You're a penniless orphan Tatia. Hardly worth anything..."_

_Tatia just stood there by the window. She heard Rebekah leaving but she never moved. All she could think of was him. Was it true? That he would soon be betrothed to another?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>What's wrong?" He had asked her when they ran into each other by the river later that evening.<em>

"_Nothing..." Tatia said. "Everything's fine."_

"_You're lying to me..." Elijah told her gently and stroked her cheek. He could always tell."What is it my Love?"_

_She breathed and looked into his eyes. "Is it true? You and Frieya?"_

_Elijah kept quiet and gave a nod. She felt the ache in her heart. "So you're going to marry her?"_

"_My father wants it. Frieya's family has lands and many horses. He thinks its a good match."_

"_What do you think?" She asked, afraid that Elijah will agree.  
><em>

"_I do not love her." Elijah confessed. He then pulled her in his arms. "You know it's you that I love Tatia..."_

"_I have nothing to offer you..." Tatia spoke in a mournful tone. "Just a penniless orphan."_

"_It doesn't matter." Elijah said and hugged her close. "Nothing else matters. As long as you're here. I will tell my Father. Frieya can marry anyone of my brothers but my heart is spoken for." He pulled away and smiled at her. "I belong to you Tatia...Always and Forever..."_

_Tatia smiled back and tiptoed to kiss him. What she didn't know was that someone else was watching them. Someone who could rip both of them apart._

* * *

><p>She was staring out the window, still trying to make sense of the memories that had come flooding into her mind. Memories of Tatia's life. Lucy felt the fear, the unease and the hurt but also the passion and the love Tatia had for Elijah. Throughout everything, it held her through that she had loved him and he loved her just as much.<p>

Lucy looked at her diamond ring. It was beautifully crafted and exquisite. She took it out and saw the inscribed words on the inside. _Always & Forever. _She suddenly grew fearful. Damon and Kol were in town. And they could take it away from her. The happiness she had wanted for so long. To finally live a life with Elijah. They could take her from him and she didn't want that. Elijah and she had been separated for far too long. They had gone through so much. Lucy felt him hugging her from behind and she leaned back as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Elijah whispered.

She turned and looked at him. "I'm fine. I'm just worried."

"About Damon?" Elijah asked and she gave a nod, although she was more afraid of Kol.

"You know he won't do any thing," Elijah said, wanting to reassure her. "I could rip his heart out anytime."

"No..." Lucy spoke. "Don't hurt him. Damon means well. He still cares for me..."

"And you him..." Elijah said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Don't be jealous..." She said with a small smile. Lucy then leaned and kissed his lips. "You know I love only you."

"I know that..." Elijah said and kissed her again. "I wished he knew that too." He added wryly.

"Will Kol be leaving soon?" Lucy suddenly asked, hoping it sounded cordial enough.

"No..." Elijah muttered. "I wish he would. He's making a mess in the loft..." Elijah then looked at her, realizing there was something more. "Why?"

"He said he recognized me..." Lucy said and looked at Elijah. "Kol said he knew me from somewhere. He asked if we've met before. I just...I'm afraid like Damon he might be immune to the spell."

Elijah only laughed softly. "You're mistaken Elena...Kol does the same routine to every pretty girl he meets, on the pretext that he knew her from somewhere and then he moves in for the kill..."

Lucy's eyes widened hearing it. "You mean he really kills the girls?"

"It's a metaphor my Love..." Elijah sighed. "That's how he hooks up with the ladies..."

" I don't think I like him much..." Lucy admitted. She didn't even know why she had said it, especially out loud and to Elijah.

"You're not the first then." Elijah said with a smile. "Elena and Tatia didn't like him too which I thought odd because all the ladies seemed to be charmed by him."

"He's not you. That's for sure..." Lucy said almost trembling.

"Are you cold?" Elijah asked as he touched her arm. She looked up and saw how anxious he was for her well being and it touched her somewhat.

"No..." She smiled. "Just hold me."

Lucy then rested her head on his wide chest, grateful that he was there holding her. She was safe. Nothing could harm her or cause her to feel afraid. She was home, in Elijah's arms. Her sanctuary and peace from everything outside. Lucy only wished it would be permanent this time but she had a nagging feeling that it was just the calm before the storm and it was going to be a big one. She could hear the soft inaudible whispers in the wind. The dead witches had warned her.

_Careful Lucy...He's coming for you..._


	5. Chapter 5 Regression

_Hi. I know many are probably weirded out by Kol/Rebekah's issue. I had detected some undercurrent of jealousy and possessiveness in Kol when it comes to Rebekah in the show that just didn't seemed all that brotherly. Anyway maybe I was just thinking too much. So fret not, I will not delve further into it, just tiny mentions. It is a rated T story after all so nothing too gross. _

_Anyway I had to go back like way back to Tatia's time. So the memory can be jarring. I so hate it that the show made The Original's origins so historically in accurate. Vikings in Virginia in the tenth century? Like Really? But I guess I'll just have to make do. It's a loong chapter because I just started writing and couldn't stop. I thought of dividing into two but er...Here goes nothing._

* * *

><p>Chapter Five.<p>

She was in the town's public library that afternoon. As always it was rather deserted. Lucy had been overly cautious and paranoid lately ever since her run in with Damon and Kol. She was afraid to see them again. Lucy hated it. So much for having a peaceful life this time, where she'd finally be happy with Elijah. It seems that drama follows her everywhere. She just could not escape from the complex situations. Lucy suddenly saw movement among the shelves. Someone was there. She heard his voice and she trembled.

"_No longer mourn for me when I am dead, Then you shall hear the surly sullen bell. Give warning to the world that I am fled. From this vile world with vilest worms to dwell..."_

_Shakespeare._ He was quoting Shakespeare it seemed so natural and lyrical in his British accent. Kol turned the corner and gave her a grin. He had Shakespeare's book of sonnets in his hand.

"Lucy right?" He asked her.

She looked at him and swallowed a small gulp. Her insides were screaming for her to run but she stood there, immobilized. Strange that for someone who looked so much like Elijah, whom she loved with all her being, the feelings Kol brought to her was one of fear and horror. Almost as if Kol was the evil twin of her Beloved.

"Fancy meeting you here," He said smiling at her again. Kol's dark eyes glittered and Lucy was terrified. She had seen it before.

Lucy stepped back suddenly afraid. Her hand was on the shelf and she accidentally knocked an old heavy book down. It fell but Kol managed to catch it.

"Hmmm...Byron..." Kol muttered as he looked at the book's cover. "I always hated the bloke. Quite a tosser. Thinking he could take Bekah away from me." He muttered angrily.

Kol then gave Lucy a grin. "I met him before you know. Ages ago in Bath. Me, Nick and Bekah carousing the genteel circuit back in the days..."

Lucy kept quiet and just stared at him.

"Loss for words, are you?" Kol snickered. He just leaned against the book shelves.

"You're Elijah's girl..." Kol spoke and folded his arms, studying her with a lazy look. "So you're probably aware of what he is and what I am."

Kol's eyes rove up and down her form almost lasciviously. "Although honestly I don't think you're his type."

"I don't know he has a type." Lucy said with a frown. Whatever fear she had been feeling towards Kol turned into irritation.

"You're just too young for him..." Kol said with an exasperated sigh. "Elijah likes his woman matured and sophisticated." He then gave a dismissive look. "You look like some kid out of high school."

"I'm nineteen." Lucy scowled and crossed her arms.

"Like I said," Kol shrugged. "Not his type..." He then sighed. "You should have seen Aria..."

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Now that is what I call a goddess..." Kol said almost in admiration. He then gave a wolf whistle. "The perfect body to die for and that flame red hair. She's crazy though. Worse than even Bekah on her good days."

"Who is she?" Lucy enquired looking at Kol.

"You didn't know?" Kol looked at her, surprised. "Elijah never mentioned her? Aria's his wife." Kol said and gave an evil smile. Hearing that made her heart skipped a beat. _Wife?_

"She was called Frieya then..." Kol continued. "And then Aria thought _Frieya_ just seemed to common a name for an immortal and changed hers. She always had a penchant for the dramatics."

Lucy felt like the ground beneath her was shaking, threatening to swallow her whole and she could just sink in. Whatever words that came out from Kol's mouth later just seemed like echoes from a cave. Lucy immediately turned around, she needed to leave.

"We turned her later. Elijah just couldn't let her die. Didn't he tell you?"

"No..." She uttered. _He didn't tell me anything. He didn't tell me a damned thing._

Kol only sighed. "He loved her too much to let go..."

Lucy felt as if someone had pierced a knife in her gut. _Loved her? Elijah had loved another. __Does he still love her now?_

"I'd watch out if I were you Lucy...Aria has a nasty temper and she's pretty jealous. She'd probably be gunning for your head..." Kol called out as Lucy walked away. She could hear him laughed as if he thought it was all so funny.

"Hmmm..." Kol muttered as he looked away. Lucy had already left the library. "Just like she did to Tatia..." He said quietly to no one.

* * *

><p>"Married?" Lucy cried when she was in Elijah's loft. "You're married?"<p>

It was something hard for her to come to grips with. That he was married or maybe still is.

"It was a long time ago..." He said calmly.

"You turned her." Lucy said and stared at him. Elijah kept quiet and looked at her. "Frieya was very sick Elena. I thought that I could cure her."

"Do you love her?" Lucy asked in a broken tone. She didn't think she want to hear the answer.

"I cared for her." Elijah replied.

She was still so upset that she sat on the long leather couch. It was just too overwhelming and shocking to find out that Elijah had a wife. An immortal, vampire wife. Lucy looked at Elijah and saw that he seemed troubled too.

"So where do you stand with her now?" Lucy asked after a pregnant pause.

"We're not together." Elijah spoke. "It was over for centuries. We went our separate ways. I hadn't seen her in a hundred years."

Lucy groaned and covered her face with both hands._ All the drama..._She will never escape it. She could never have that simple, uncomplicated pure love that she had wanted and craved for so long. And now the knowledge that Elijah had a wife or ex wife.

"Elena..." Elijah called her and sat down beside her taking her hands in his. "I never loved her. You have to believe me."

"She'll hate me won't she?" Lucy asked and looked at him. "She hated Tatia..."

"I'll never let her hurt you." Elijah vowed.

"Why did you marry her?" Lucy asked him. She just needed to know. Elijah looked at her, and she sensed he was hesitant in his reply.

"Because I thought you didn't love me anymore." He answered simply which made Lucy looked at him in shock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tatia's Past.<strong>_

_An unmarried woman with a child. That was what she had become. Tatia looked at the babe at her breast. She loved him with all her heart. Even though the circumstances had been tragic, she didn't care. She was ruined all she had was her child. She just wanted to be left alone. The witch Ayana had given her place to live and for that she was grateful. Grateful for Ayana's generosity and kindness._

"_Are you not going to tell me who the father is?" Ayana asked her while they sat by the hearth that cold night._

"_I can't." Tatia replied and nursed her son. She didn't even want to think about him. The man who had violated her. _

"_You poor thing..." Ayana sighed. "The villagers will shun you."_

"_They've already shunned me even before I was with child. I was the poor wretched orphan." Tatia spoke. _

_"I have no one now except you Ayana." Tatia then smiled at her son. "You and Conor."_

"_You know I could perform a spell and find out the truth." Ayana said._

"_Ayana please..." Tatia begged. "I don't want to think about it."_

"_What happened to you was wrong Child." Ayana said angrily. "And the rumors they spread about you being a whore. You have to speak up and say something. Defend your honor."_

"_I don't care what they say..." Tatia spoke sadly. _

_She had lost everything and the one person that mattered most. Elijah. The hurt on his face when he knew she was child. He had never touched her. Elijah had felt betrayed. Tatia knew and she never said anything. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. So she let Elijah to believe what they all believed. That she had a secret lover._

_There was a knock on the door and Tatia looked at Ayana. Both women were surprised, wondering who it was to come so late. Ayana stood up and went to the door. The witch was afraid of nothing. Tatia was surprised at who had came calling._

"_Niklaus..." Tatia spoke and gave a smile seeing her friend._

_The golden haired man came in. Niklaus gave a bright grin and Tatia felt a little uplifted seeing him._

"_What are you doing here so late?" Tatia asked. Niklaus had been visiting her quite often._

"_I just came back from a hunt," He said with a smile."Brought you something."_

_Tatia was touched. He had brought some deer meat for her and Ayana. Niklaus was the only one who didn't treat her differently even after she had a child. Ayana smiled and brought some broth for Niklaus, seeing he probably hadn't had dinner yet._

"_How are things at home?" Ayana asked Niklaus. "I haven't seen Esther in a while."_

"_Everyone's busy with the wedding preparations..." Niklaus spoke as he broke a chunk of bread. Tatia only kept quiet hearing it. She looked at Conor, sleeping soundly by her breast._

"_If you asked me I don't think Elijah really wants to get married." Niklaus commented. _

"_Father's the one pushing him." Niklaus then smiled."See it's a good thing that I'm not Father's favorite." He looked at Tatia tenderly. "I could marry anyone I want and he won't say a word."_

_Ayana had retired for the night and Tatia had placed her son in his basket. She then sat on the rocking chair by the hearth. Niklaus was there whittling a piece of wood. He would do that often whittling wood and making little wooden toys for Conor, which Tatia appreciated. _

"_You still love my brother don't you?" Niklaus asked, looking up from the piece of wood he had been whittling. Tatia kept quiet not knowing what more to say._

"_You can tell me you know." Niklaus sighed. "I never believed that tale of your secret lover." Niklaus then stared at her and she saw that he seemed furious._

"_The child's Elijah's isn't he? He bedded you and then left you to deal with it." Niklaus gritted in anger._

"_No..." Tatia uttered. "That's not true. Elijah would never do that. He loves me..." She said almost passionately._

"_He left you Tatia." Niklaus said. "If he loves you, he would never..."_

"_The child is not his." Tatia spoke and looked away."I was intimate with another man."_

"_I do not believe you." Niklaus spoke, eyes staring at hers. "You are not that sort of girl."_

"_Maybe you're wrong. Maybe I'm what they all said I am. A poor, penniless, orphaned whore."_

* * *

><p>"So Tatia had a child? I had a child?" Lucy asked and looked at Elijah. He gave a solemn nod. "And it's not yours?" Lucy asked him again. He only kept quiet.<p>

"But how could it be?" Lucy asked again. She still couldn't believe it. "Tatia loved you, only you."

"Niklaus said that he was the father." Elijah spoke. "I never believed it."

"Then you believed that Tatia would love another?" Lucy cried, hurt by it.

"You told me." Elijah said. He pulled her close but she pulled away, almost as if she did not want to be touched by him.

"You said that you had lain with another man and I was so..." Elijah clenched his jaw. "Distraught by it. Angry and hurt. I took Frieya to bed and I had no choice but to marry her when she was with child."

"This is just soo..." Lucy breathed. She could not believe what had been revealed. Everything seemed too much. These memories from a lifetime so long ago. It was so vivid and real. As if it happened just yesterday.

"I was human Elena. Young, stupid and flawed." Elijah told her. "But I never loved Frieya."

"But Tatia didn't love anyone else but you Elijah..." Lucy said, looking deeply in his eyes.

"Not even the father of her child. There was no lover. She was raped..." She told him and Elijah saw the tears that fell from her cheeks.

"No..." He uttered, shocked by it. Centuries that had passed. All the hurt and betrayal he felt that Tatia had loved another. And it wasn't her fault. Not at all.

"I remember..." Lucy said and wiped the tears that fell. The memory that made Lucy clenched her eyes because of the pain and horror that Tatia had felt.

"Who was it? Who was he?" Elijah demanded, he couldn't hide the fury from his voice. He held her close and shook her shoulders. "Who was he Elena?"

"I don't know..." Lucy cried, blinking her eyes. "I was just so afraid. It was dark...the woods and he called my name...I near fell trying to run away from him but he pinned me down."

She burst into tears and Elijah pulled her into his arms, letting her cry right there. He held closer, enveloping her close. He wouldn't let go. He couldn't. She was hurt. Even if it happened so long ago. He had let her down, abandoned when she needed someone the most, when she was so alone. How could she ever forgive him for that? How could he forgive himself?

* * *

><p>"So many unresolved issues...spanning several lifetimes." Briana Donovan Fell sighed and shook her head. She stared at her daughter and lighted the candle before blowing the fire from the matchstick.<p>

"It's no wonder your aura's so cloudy lately." She said and smiled gently. She was a beautiful woman of forty. Her chocolate brown hair and blue eyes that were kind and maternal and her olive toned skin same as Lucy's.

"Come _Ma Chere_..." Briana said and Lucy gave her mother her hands.

Briana was proud of her Creole heritage and part of it was conversing in her mother tongue. Creole French was Briana's first language. After all, Agnes Bennet, Briana's mother was an off shoot cousin of the Mystic Falls Bennets from New Orleans. Briana took Lucy's hands and started chanting in dead languages.

Lucy didn't really understand the spell her mother was performing yet since it was a little advanced for her. So she just focussed all her energies thinking about Tatia. She closed her eyes and all she could see was a collage of images that flashed through her mind like some smorgasbord of psychic energies. She needed to know. She needed to find out what happened to Tatia.

"I see her..." Briana spoke, her eyes closed.

"What is it _Maman_?" Lucy asked.

"Ah...she's beautiful. She looks just like you _Ma Petite." _Briana said with a smile. "So full of life and love...but so many wolves surrounding her..." Briana suddenly sounded worried.

"Werewolves and wolves in sheep's clothing..." Briana shivered. "She's in the forest running. Someone is calling for her."

"But I can't see anything." Lucy said. She was getting frustrated.

"Just focus Lucinda..." Briana told her, almost admonishing her. "Open your heart, free your thoughts and focus..."

She did as she was told and focussed whatever thoughts she could. All she could think of was Elijah. He was the only face she saw in her mind. Lucy gasped. Her eyes were closed and she didn't know what happened but she felt so extremely dizzy and fatigued. Her mother's chant seemed to fade away and soon she heard nothing. She smelled something earthy and she somehow knew she was in the woods somewhere. Lucy immediately opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Maman..." Lucy called her mother but she couldn't hear any response. Lucy grew worried. Where was her mother? She should be able to snap out of it.<p>

"Maman!" She screamed for her mother. She was alone in the woods and she looked down. She was wearing different clothes. Jeans and heeled boots and a simple blue top and not her white cotton nightgown.

"What the hell?" Lucy uttered. Why wasn't she in the living room of her house? How did she even get there?

"Elena!"

She heard someone calling her name. A woman. Lucy turned and was shocked beyond belief to see Bonnie Bennet walking towards her. _No... It's not possible. What the hell just happened? _Lucy blinked her eyes again. Was it really her? Bonnie?

"Elena...what are you doing? We've been searching for you all day?" Bonnie said. She looked worried and angry and Lucy was just so confused.

"I'm not supposed to be here..." She whispered, still looking at Bonnie.

"Well of course you're not." Bonnie huffed.

"What are you..." Lucy stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you..." Bonnie said and gave her a weird look. "Elena what's wrong?"

"I need to go back..." Lucy said urgently. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"Elena...you're acting weird. Jeremy couldn't find you in your room. You didn't answer your cell...What is going on?" Bonnie asked her sharply.

"I have to find him..." Lucy cried, sounding even more upset. She had to go, go back home, back to her living room. She needed to call Elijah. Something was wrong. The spell. It didn't work. It screwed up somehow.

"Elena. What's wrong?" Bonnie sounded worried.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked Bonnie. She just hoped it was all a big dream. She wanted to hear her mother's voice again.

"You're in the woods just behind your house." Bonnie answered and took her hand. "Don't worry. I'll bring you home okay."

She let Bonnie take her away, walking slowly back to the house. Lucy looked up seeing the old Gilbert house. It was torn down decades ago after Elena Gilbert's death. _No...No_. Lucy thought. _It wasn't supposed to be this way_. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be Elena Gilbert again. Back to the past, a hundred years ago. A past life regression déjà vu that Lucy didn't want to relive. An alternate reality even. _Oh God..._

"You found her?"

Lucy looked up and there was Damon Salvatore looking worried as hell. He immediately rushed down from the porch. Lucy felt so tired she was partly grateful that Damon took her in his arms and lifted her.

"Where was she?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"In the woods. I found her wandering in the woods."

"What the hell was she doing in the woods at this hour?" Damon asked sounding frustrated and tired at the same time.

"Elena..." He called her but she had already passed out.

Damon carried her up to her room and laid her on her bed, pulling the covers over her. He stared at Elena's sleeping form and gently caressed the side of her face. He was shocked beyond measure when he heard Elena calling out a name. One he had never expected to hear.

"_Elijah."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2012. Again...<strong>_

The thing about spells, especially powerful centuries old spells was that, if things screw up, it could really screw up everything else. Kinda like Murphy's Law. Whatever that can go wrong, will go wrong and inevitably does go wrong. That was the lesson Lucy Fell would learn and quite a painful lesson indeed. Because she now finds herself in Elena Gilbert's reality. Back to her old life a century ago.

The memories of her life as Elena Gilbert weren't very detailed. What Lucy learned of Elena was what she had read in Elena's diaries and at the flashbacks that come and went, often in short lucid spurts. It wasn't as if her mind had recorded every event that happened in every single past life with sharp HD accuracy. Things don't work that way. Lucy wondered how she was going to pull it off. Being Elena Gilbert and living in the past.

"You okay Sis?" Jeremy asked her and Lucy turned to look at him.

"You seem kinda off..." Jeremy said and gave a kind smile.

"Have you ever had that feeling that you're reliving the same moment over and over again..." Lucy asked him.

"Yeah..." He smiled. "Déjà vu."

"I think I'm having a serious case of déjà vu." Lucy groaned.

"Maybe you just had too much to drink." Jeremy said.

"No trust me. I have a super, serious, epic case of déjà vu." Lucy complained.

"Take it easy Elena...we all have our moments." He said and ruffled her hair.

"You're sweet." Lucy smiled at Jeremy. She then realized she missed having a sibling. Lucinda Fell was an only child. "You've always been so sweet. I've forgotten how it is to have a brother."

"You're crazy..." Jeremy said with a bemused grin. "Way too much Jack Daniels yesterday."

Lucy watched as Jeremy took his backpack and left. And then something hit her. "Jeremy..."

"Yeah..." He came back when she called him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Colorado?" She asked him. He gave his sister an odd look back

"I came back remember?" Jeremy replied. "Two months ago."

"Oh." Lucy uttered. "And uh..." She fumbled. "You happened to know where umm...Elijah is?"

"What?" Jeremy stared at his sister, shocked she would ask that.

"Oh Forget it..." Lucy huffed.

"Elena...He took off didn't he?" Jeremy said and frowned.

"Of course..." She said dismissing it with a wave of hand. "Do you think anyone would know where he went?" Lucy suddenly asked. She sounded a bit too hopeful that made Jeremy eyed her a little warily.

"Guess you could try the mansion and ask Rebekah or that hybrid bastard himself," He added drily in sarcasm of course. "I gotta go Elena...You're acting weird. It's like you're off your Meds or something."

* * *

><p>"Off my meds..." She had muttered as she drove the Prius down to the town's square.<p>

"Maybe you're right _Bro..._Definitely off my meds."

It looked so different a hundred years ago. Lucy realized how a lot of things seemed to change. For one, people were still using fossil fuel which made her shake her head. She felt a little queasy driving the hybrid car because it was running on fuel. Half afraid it would burst into flames half way. It didn't of course.

"Cash..." Lucy said aloud. "Of course. Money." She gasped out loud as if she was saying _Eureka..._

People still use notes and coins even in 2012. Electronic payment was possible but cash was still king. She looked at the ATM machine outside The Grill. Lucy wasn't so sure she looked at the contents of Elena's purse. There was only a few dollars. She sat in the car thinking. She didn't know anyone here. She looked out the window and shuddered, seeing a brunette walking passed. Her dark hair and dark eyes.

_Meredith Fell..._ Lucy had read about her. She was a psychotic serial killer. Part of the skeletons buried in the Fell family closet that her ancestors never talked about. Lucy wondered if anyone knew that Meredith was responsible for the gruesome deaths of the council members.

"This is not good..." Lucy breathed. It really wasn't the most ideal of situations. She was back in a past life where a serial killer was running loose. She heard a sudden knock on her car window, it jolted her.

"Hey..."

She was stunned to see him. But there he was with his bright grin, blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Matt..." Lucy called him and lowered her window. Elena Gilbert's future husband was standing right in front of her. _This is soo awkward..._She thought inwardly.

"What are you doing here so early?" Matt asked. "I thought you're supposed to meet Caroline and Bonnie later at noon."

"Uh...What?" Lucy was obviously lost. _Meeting with Caroline and Bonnie?_

"I saw it on Facebook," Matt grinned. "Caroline was reminding you guys."

"They still have _Facebook_ here?" Lucy couldn't hide her giggles. It was just a bit unbelievable. Matt did not get the joke if there was one and only gave an odd, confused look back.

"Matt..."

She heard a female voice calling him and Matt immediately groaned. "_Shit!_ She doesn't take No for an answer does she?"

Lucy turned and as surprised to see Rebekah standing outside The Grill with Kol none the less. _Ugh..._ was her immediate thought. Lucy then suddenly wondered what they were doing in Mystic Falls. She didn't remember ever seeing them in her memories as Elena before.

Rebekah waved at Matt and Matt waved right back although he didn't really want to.

"Thank God for vervain." Matt said and rolled his eyes. "Or she'll probably compel and date rape me ages ago."

"You wouldn't want that." Lucy muttered. "Or you'll have Kol to deal with..."

"Yah. What's up with him anyway?" Matt asked and looked at the Original siblings.

"He's just sick." Lucy said almost as if she was spitting it out. She stared at Kol warily, all the hatred in her. _Kol._ It must be him. He was probably the one who had raped Tatia. The sick pervert that he was. Lucy was sure of it.

"Here comes another one..." Matt said.

Lucy looked up and Klaus came out of The Grill, swaggering like he always did. _Niklaus..._ Lucy smiled. He was kind to Tatia, cruel to Elena having her Aunt Jenna killed and if he knew about her existence as Lucinda Fell, Lucy was sure Klaus would hunt her down. But it was 2012, and technically Lucinda Fell hadn't really existed yet. She decided to take her chance.

"Wait where are you going?" Matt asked when she got out of her Prius. "Elena..."

"I'll be fine." Lucy smiled at Matt. "Don't worry."

* * *

><p>"Well well. Look what the cat dragged in..." Kol spoke as Lucy walked towards them. She stared at Kol but didn't come too close. Kol gave her a smirk, one Lucy ignored.<p>

"Elena," Klaus smiled. "This is a nice surprise. Word got around that you went missing yesterday... I must say, I was a bit worried but turns out it was just a false alarm."

"You never know Nick..." Rebekah said in her bitchy tone. "She might just stab you in the back and took off."

"I need to talk to you..." Lucy said, addressing to Klaus.

"By all means..." Klaus grinned cheerfully. "Anything for my favorite doppelganger."

Lucy was hesitant and looked at Rebekah and Kol. "In Private."

"We don't have secrets." Rebekah said sharply. "Whatever you want to say you can say it here. To us all."

Lucy crossed her arms and seeing that Klaus acquiesced to her demands for a private conversation. "Leave us..." Klaus said and glared at Kol and Rebekah. Rebekah scowled and took Kol's hand.

"Come on Kol. I feel like dancing..." She said and dragged Kol away. Klaus groaned and shook his head watching as the two of them left.

"I have to keep telling them to stop it..." He muttered.

"So you know?"Lucy asked him, her eyes studying Klaus'. "You know about Kol and Rebekah."

"Why do you think I daggered him a hundred years ago?" Klaus said. He then looked at Elena closely, suddenly realizing that she knew too. "Is it that obvious even to you?" Klaus asked her.

"Just a hunch I guess..." Lucy answered hurriedly.

"Now, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Klaus asked.

"Elijah? Where is he?" Lucy asked staring desperate at Klaus. "I need to find him."

Klaus stared at her, almost shell shocked before bursting into laughter and that irritated Lucy to no end. She folded her arms and stared at him.

"You're not trying to drag my brother in into one of your schemes to destroy me are you?" Klaus said as his laughter died down. "Because I should warn you it never ends well."

"It's not always about you, you know..." Lucy frowned. "And besides there's no killing you. You'll never leave me alone even in my dying day. Your hybrids will come for my blood even as I lay wrinkled and old in some nursing home."

"Ouch." Klaus said and shook his head. "You think so lowly of me."

"It doesn't matter what I think anyway Niklaus. You always do what you do..." Lucy said and rolled her eyes.

Klaus just looked at her, taken aback that she had called her by his full name. Strange for a moment, she sounded almost like Tatia had.

"So are you going to tell me where Elijah is or what?" Lucy asked him.

"Fine..." Klaus said and gave a sneaky smile. "But I'll take you to him. Make sure you'll come back, safe and sound without so much as scratch on you. You are my precious blood bank after all."

Lucy shook her head, annoyed at his comment. "If I hadn't known you any better Niklaus, I would have kicked your balls."

Klaus only laughed and went to his Porsche with Lucy following him. She was annoyed that he couldn't stop smiling. He drove the car and Lucy looked out the window seeing Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet and Matt Donovan just staring at her in the car with Klaus. Caroline's mouth was agape and Bonnie looked horrified and confused.

"Will you stop it?" Lucy asked in exasperation. Klaus was still giggling to himself.

"Wait till the Salvatores catch wind of this. That Elena Gilbert had left town with me. I would die just to see the look on their faces." Klaus chuckled.

Lucy couldn't help but smiled, suddenly remembering what Elijah once said to her or Elena many years ago. "Well be careful what you wish for."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Love can last forever?" Lucy suddenly asked Klaus. He drove on and just gave a shrug. It was a long drive and they had crossed into North Carolina. Lucy was surprised that Klaus listened to country music and how he seemed to know every single Lonestar song and its lyrics by hard.<p>

"I wouldn't know. Never believed in it." He replied, eyes on the road.

"So you never loved before?" Lucy asked and eyed him curiously.

"Lifetimes ago Darling. I loved a girl desperately but she loved another. Her loss anyway..." Klaus said casually.

"So you hate her then?"

"I don't hate her." Klaus sighed. "It is what it is...Besides she's been dead ten centuries...No point dredging up the past."

"I think if you met the right girl. It could last forever..." Lucy said and looked out the window.

"Did you speak to Caroline?" Klaus suddenly asked.

"No..." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would I?"

"Nothing...I just thought..." Klaus started. "Forget it."

Lucy looked around seeing the forest and the road ahead. "Where are we going?"

"Up the Appalachians." Klaus replied. "Elijah has a house there. I'm quite sure he's holed up inside, being the solitary loving hermit that he is."

They drove up a winding road hours later and Lucy saw the large stoned mansion. Klaus parked the car and they got down. He saw the flashy red convertible and the license plate. "_AR1A."_

"Looks like we have company..." He said and gave a snicker and headed to the front door.

"No way..." Lucy frowned.

"Come on..." Klaus called and Lucy trudged on. She didn't seem happy. _Company? He had company? How could Elijah even have company?_

Klaus rang the door bell. Lucy started to hug herself because of the cold. He saw that and took off his jacket and gave it to her. Lucy was grateful of it. _Guess Niklaus still cared._

Klaus kept ringing the door bell but there was no answer. He grew annoyed and cussed.

"Don't tell me they're busy doing it..."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, her tone had gotten anxious. "Doing what?" She stared at Klaus.

"You know..." Klaus said and did a rocking motion that made her sick to the pits of her stomach. "Aria's here Elena..."

"No." Lucy uttered, cringing. So the car did belong to her. Lucy's rival in love. The beautiful goddess, Aria, whom she had never seen before,

"Elijah's wife." Klaus continued. Lucy felt like throwing up and she just stood outside in the cold waiting for someone to answer the door. Hopefully someone with clothes on.


	6. Chapter 6 Denial

_More of a filler chapter. Sorry if its not as good._

**Chapter Six.**

"Elena..."

His voice. She heard it after the door had finally been opened. Lucy looked up and there he was standing right in front of her. He looked so handsome. His hair was shorter than it was a hundred years from now and he wore dark brown turtleneck cable knit sweater and charcoal slacks. She couldn't help herself and just fell into his chest, embracing him. Lucy closed her eyes, feeling safe and calm, revelling in the softness of his sweater on her cheeks.

"Well..." Elijah gave an awkward cough. "This is a surprise."

He looked at Klaus who was as stunned as well and the young woman in his arms. One who was still clinging to him rather tightly he might add, as if she wouldn't let go. Elijah gently pushed her away from the embrace and looked into Elena's doe brown eyes.

"Elena..." Elijah called her name again. Softly this time. She looked up at him and he saw the vulnerability in her eyes. He wasn't sure what had brought upon the amorous display but he couldn't complain. She felt nice in his arms.

"Just hold me..." She whispered and Elijah knew he couldn't deny her. He gave a nod and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't even know why he did it but he just needed to.

"What the hell is going on?"

A sharp female voice rang through and Lucy immediately stepped back, breaking away from the embrace. She turned and looked at who it was. A tall woman was standing at the foyer of the house. She was probably the most beautiful woman Lucy had ever seen. Her hair, deep russet red. Her skin so pale and white like porcelain and milk and her sharp emerald green eyes that were on a face that was well not human. Too beautiful to be human. Flawless high cheekbones, long slender nose and pouting red lips. _Aria..._ It was Aria.

"Good to see you too Aria..." Klaus chirped. Aria only scowled at him and stalked angrily towards them.

"Aria is just leaving." Elijah said dismissively. "She was just here for a very short visit."

"What is this?" She demanded seeing Lucy and how close Elijah was holding her. She sneered and her eyes glared at Lucy as she looked up and down. "Who is she? She looks familiar."

"This is Elena..." Elijah spoke. Lucy was surprised that Elijah held her closer to him. "She's my...My lover." Elijah said and gave a smile that only made Aria grew even more enraged.

Klaus was shocked as well and gave a loud guffaw. "No...No way!" He shook his head and stared at his brother in disbelief. "Make sense now. I knew you had a thing for her. I just knew it..."

"Lover?" Aria was aghast and glared at both Elijah and Lucy.

"This is not over Elijah!" Aria cried in anger. She stared daggers at Lucy which made her cringe for a while. The intense rage in those green eyes. "I will cut your heart out and drain your blood!"

"You're not going to touch her Aria." Klaus spoke in an irritated tone and glared at her. "Not my precious doppelgänger. I'll rip your heart out first."

"No wonder she looks so familiar!" Aria shrieked. "Just like Tatia." Aria fumed angrily at Klaus. She looked like she was ready to pounce on Lucy but Klaus managed to pull her away.

"I'll kill you! I swear I will kill you!" She screamed like a banshee, while Klaus dragged her away, kicking and screaming. "He's mine! He will always be mine!"

Lucy just stared at them too stunned to react. Elijah held her close, shielding her while Klaus grabbed Aria and dragged her out of the house. Lucy heard the screeching tires. She went to the door and looked out. Klaus had taken Aria and her driven her away in her red convertible.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked as she turned to face Elijah. He looked relieved that Aria had left, like a heavy load had been lifted off her shoulders.

"My ex has a hard time letting go..." He sighed. Elijah gave Lucy a small smile. "I apologize for that, for using you. Calling you my lover. I just needed Aria to know that it's over between us."

"Now about that sudden embrace Elena..." Elijah said, looking at her closely. "Care to explain what it's about?"

"I've been looking for you..." Lucy spoke and walked up to him. Elijah was surprised when she took his hand and held it. "You don't know how long I've been looking for you..." She said softly eyes never leaving his.

"You have?" Elijah asked her, a bemused glint in his eyes.

"There are so many things I have to tell you..." Lucy spoke almost breathless. "You're going to think I'm crazy but I swear to you I'm not. Not crazy at all..."

"What is it Elena?" Elijah asked, eyes gazing at hers with that exquisite tenderness she so loved.

"Actually I'm not really Elena Gilbert..." Lucy started as she breathed in deeply. "My name is Lucinda Fell..."

* * *

><p>"So you're from the future?" Elijah questioned her, his eyes looking at her doubtfully. It all just seemed too incredulous for him to believe. What Elena had just described. Clearly something was wrong with the girl.<p>

"Yes..." Lucy heaved. "My mother and I were doing a spell and I don't know what happened. Something must have gone seriously wrong and now I'm here..."

"A hundred years from now. You're Elena's great great granddaughter?" Elijah asked.

Lucy nodded. "But it's more than that. I'm Elena too, as in this is my past life and I'm now back here..."

"It escapes me..." Elijah paused. "Why would you even end up here? And why did you look for me?"

"Because we're together." Lucy explained rather exasperated. "You and I. We're engaged. We love each other very much. We had always loved each other even when we don't know it."

Elijah looked at her, a little taken aback by what she had just said. He gave a small frown and sat down on the sofa. "You're telling me that we're a couple in the future."

"In the past too..." Lucy informed him. "Remember Tatia?"

"How did you know about her?" Elijah stiffened at the name. He never told Elena about Tatia. It was still a very sensitive subject to him.

"I was her too..." Lucy said and gave a small smile. She went to him and took his hand squeezing it. "I loved you even then."

"No..." Elijah uttered, shaking his head and removing his hand from her grasp. "It can't be. Tatia's dead..."

"I know that..." Lucy said. "But you have to believe me..."

"It's late Elena..." Elijah sighed. He sounded tired, resigned even. "We need to make a move now. I'll drive you back home before the Salvatore brothers do something stupid like making a move on Klaus. I will not have anyone else dying in vain."

"Are you not listening to me?" Lucy cried out. "I don't want to go back home Elijah. I want to be here with you. I need to tell you..."

"Elena please..." Elijah said softly. He looked concerned. "Clearly something has gotten into you. You're not yourself. We need to get you home."

"But I love you..." She whispered. He saw the tears that pooled in her eyes. "Why can't you see that? Why can't you believe me?"

"Because it's just not possible..." Elijah replied. "You're in love with Stefan Salvatore and I'm not him."

"The note..." Lucy suddenly remembered. "You left the note on my bed. Always and Forever you said."

"Elena...It didn't mean anything. I was just expressing my regret." He explained to her. "What I did to you was deplorable."

"I don't believe you." Lucy frowned. She was getting annoyed with his denials. "You love me. You loved me once before and you'll love me again. You will always love me Elijah. You're lying to yourself."

"It's time to go Elena..." He said curtly eyes staring at hers. Elijah seemed to be losing his patience.

She just stared at him, wondering why Elijah's past self had been so stubborn. Their eyes locked for a brief moment but he tore his gaze away and Lucy's heart fell, seeing that. He never looked away from her before and she didn't like it. _Oh My Love...Why can't you see it? That we belong together. Always and Forever._

* * *

><p>"You should sleep," Elijah told her as he drove. Lucy only kept quiet staring out the window seeing the stars. "It's a long drive to Mystic Falls Elena..."<p>

"Stop telling me what to do." She said in an irritated tone. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Elijah was confused seeing her reaction.

"Keep telling me what's good for me?" Lucy cried. "Like Harvard. I didn't want to go there. I would have been happier in Mystic Falls but you said it was better. And the car. Why did I have to get a Volvo and not the convertible?"

Lucy started to let it all out, how Elijah always seemed to be advising her on how to live her life. Almost weirdly paternal. He was always so protective of her and part of her resented it.

"I honestly do not know what you're babbling about." Elijah told her staring at her.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Lucy grumbled. "When I get back I'm going to call the engagement off. Clearly we don't fit. Maybe that's why we never end up together. It wasn't supposed to be. Like why do we keep fighting the inevitable anyway..."

She looked at him and saw that Elijah didn't even have a reaction to her words. His eyes were on the road and he was calm and composed, almost as if he was shutting her out.

"I don't believe this!" Lucy huffed. "You don't even care that I want to call off the engagement. Say something."

Elijah only gave a loud tired sigh. "You're behaving like a child Elena."

"I'm not! I am not a child!" Lucy screamed. Elijah was surprised when the car he was driving suddenly pulled to a stop.

"What just happened?" He asked Lucy. He tried to start the engine again but nothing seemed to work. Elijah then went to car's bonnet and opened it up.

"Fuck..." He cussed loudly which made Lucy laughed hearing it. She had never heard him cussing before.

"You find this whole situation amusing don't you?" Elijah asked coolly, narrowing his eyes.

"It's just..." Lucy giggled and got out of the car. "I never heard you cussed before and so loudly."

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Obviously," Lucy responded rolling her eyes. "I didn't know about your wife."

"Because it's really none of your concern Elena," Elijah said coldly. "What I do is my business. We're not friends."

His eyes penetrated hers. Elijah looked serious and Lucy wondered why. She had never seen him so serious before. He had always been affectionate and tender. Strange that there was a side to him she had never known.

"You're being a jerk," Lucy said and crossed her arms. "Just take me home. I want to go home." She was upset and went back to the car. Elijah went in after her.

"I don't know if the car will work." Elijah said and turned the ignition.

"Try it again..." Lucy said, muttering some spell under her breath. She didn't even want to look at him.

She didn't understand how he could be so cold to her. Didn't he love her? She had so desperately believed it. That their love was true and pure and something that was worth fighting for. Now Lucy wasn't so sure. Elijah managed to start the car and drove down the Interstate highway. Lucy turned away from him. She just wanted to sleep and maybe wake up from this nightmare she had gotten herself into back to her own time and reality.

* * *

><p>She was back home, back in Mystic Falls her hometown, where she had been born and raised but Lucy didn't recognize it anymore. She came back to the Gilbert house only to see Stefan and Damon Salvatore in her living room with her friends and Alaric Saltzman. They were all grilling her on her whereabouts and wanted to know what the hell happened but Lucy was just too tired to say much. She had said she just wanted to get out of town.<p>

"You're hiding something..." Damon said, his luminous blue eyes gazing at her. Everyone else had left. Jeremy and Alaric needed to get some last minute groceries leaving Lucy in the house alone with Damon. "I can tell."

"Look I told you what I know. And I'm tired..." Lucy groaned softly. "Just leave me alone please..."

She moved and headed up the stairs but Damon followed, blocking her path.

"What is going on Elena?" Damon asked her. He looked worried but Lucy just didn't want to talk about anything else.

"Why have you been acting so strange lately? You went wandering in the woods at night. You ran off with Klaus! What were you thinking?"

Lucy glared at him, seeing how infuriatingly persistent he was and she was annoyed. He was smothering her with his presence and she was in no mood to be considerate especially after the trying, heart wrenching day that she had.

"Don't you get it? I don't love you Damon. I never have and I never will. Get it in that thick skull of yours. It's never going to be you..." Lucy cried.

"We're not going to end up together." Lucy told him angrily.

"Elena...Don't say that. You know I care for you. I love you."

"But I don't. I don't care and I don't love you," Lucy growled. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

She had had a long day and she didn't really care if she had hurt his feelings. Of course, what Lucy didn't know was Damon could never handle rejection well and his next reaction took her by surprise. Damon gripped her neck and slammed her against the wall. Lucy almost choked. She closed her eyes and the horrifying memory came rushing in. Something she had wanted so badly to block out.

_Flashback_

"_Tatia..."_

_She heard someone calling her name. It sounded familiar. She was walking back home from the woods that day. She turned around and wondered who it was that called her._

"_Who is it?" She asked. "Who's there?"_

_She heard the rustling of leaves and broken twigs. Tatia grew afraid, she picked up her long skirt and knew she had to run._

"_Tatiaaaaa..."_

"_What do you want?" She cried out. "You..."The voice answered._

_She heard laughter. The voice, it was taunting her, playing with her and she knew she had to leave. She ran as fast as she could but she could hear hurried heavy footsteps racing behind her. She didn't see the fallen tree branch that was in front and tripped over it and then Tatia felt someone slamming down on her._

"_No!" She screamed and struggled against the person. She felt him parting her legs and hiking her skirt up. The terror that she felt rising in her. _

"_Stop it! No! Let me go!"_

* * *

><p>"No!" Lucy screamed at the top of her voice. "Let me go!"<p>

Damon suddenly felt this unseen force that pushed him violently away. He didn't even know where it came from but he fell several feet away with a loud, hard thud.

"Elena..." He called her feeling ashamed that he reacted so violently. "Elena I'm sorry. I didn't know what got over me."

She stood there trembling, staring straight at him. "I rescind my invitation to you Damon Salvatore. Yours and Stefan's and any vampire who wishes me harm."

Lucy then started chanting in Latin, the spell her mother had taught her that would drive any vampire away.

"_impero et præcipio maligne spiritus! ut confestim allata et circulo discedas, absque omni strepito, terrore, clamore et foetore. deputatum in momento et ictu oculi abeas; et hinc proripias!"_

The spell had propelled Damon out of the house. He tumbled down the stairs and was pulled right across the hallway before the forces of magic finally left him lying out on the porch. Damon groaned in pain and got up. He stood outside at the doorway, keenly aware of his surroundings. Damon pushed and tried to come in but there was the invisible barrier like a thick wall of glass stopping him. Lucy walked down the stairs and went to the front door. Her eyes glaring at Damon.

"What is going on?" Damon demanded and banged the invisible barrier angrily, "Elena! What is wrong with you?"

"Leave me alone Damon..." Lucy snapped before slamming the door close. She didn't even touch it at all.

Damon just stood there, dumbstruck that Elena possessed some telekinetic power and had used that against him. He took out his cell phone and called the one person who could help him in matters such as these.

* * *

><p>When Lucy woke the next day, she groaned as she sat on her bed or Elena Gilbert's bed more specifically. She had so badly wanted to wake up in her old life as Lucinda Fell in 2112. She wanted Elijah to hold her close and cuddled in bed like they always had. She dragged herself to the bathroom and washed her face. Lucy stared at the mirror seeing herself as Elena.<p>

Elena's hair was a shade or two lighter than hers. Lucy's hair was so dark brown it was almost black. Elena was definitely on the skinny side being ten pounds or so lighter. Lucy thought as she looked down, she missed her curves. Elena was tanned, her skin was one of someone who obviously like to be in the sun a lot. while Lucy's was a little paler, olive toned but she never liked outdoor activities much.

"This really sucks..." Lucy said staring at her reflection.

"I didn't want this you know..." She sighed and continued with a monologue. "All I wanted was to be happy. That's it. I just wanted to be with him and be happy."

"What would you do Elena?" Lucy asked her reflection. "What would you do?"

Lucy breathed and closed her eyes. She started meditating hoping she could gained some insight and called the spirits around her. Her dead witch ancestors, they could help. _The old abandoned mansion!_ Her mind screamed. Lucy opened her eyes and smiled at the mirror. She knew what she needed to do next.

The abandoned mansion looked pretty much the same when Lucy walked towards it. She smiled as she felt the wind and closed her eyes, almost as if she was home. Lucy walked up the small slope and into the old house. She caught by surprise when she heard Bonnie Bennet's voice.

"Elena. What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked. Lucy turned and looked at Bonnie, shocked she was there as well.

"Uh...Nothing really.." Lucy fumbled and bit her lip. "I was just taking a walk."

Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes. "You were never a good liar E."

Bonnie walked towards her and eyed her a little too suspiciously. "Damon told me what you did last night. Some Latin sounding spell that kicked him out of the house. How did you do that?"

"It was just a rescinding spell my mother taught me." Lucy replied.

"Elena. Your mother's dead and I'm pretty sure she's not a witch." Bonnie said with a frown. "What is up with you? You've been acting all weird."

"That's because I'm not Elena..." Lucy heaved.

"Katherine?" Bonnie gasped when she looked closely.

"No I'm not." Lucy said. She then decided that Bonnie needed to know the truth. Bonnie was the only one who could help her.

"I'm the doppelgänger..." Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked her, eyes looking at her with doubt and suspicion.

"The future doppelgänger. I'm not from here Bonnie. I was born in 2093. The future..." Lucy explained.

"I don't understand Elena... What future are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"I was Elena Gilbert in my past life and now I'm Lucinda Fell or the future where I come from."

"So you're both the same person?" Bonnie looked at her dazed and confused.

"I think so." Lucy said. "It's a long story but the thing is. I'm stuck here. I'm not supposed to be here. The spell went wrong and I found myself in my old past life..."

"I don't believe you!" Bonnie cried.

"Fine I'll prove it." Lucy spoke.

Bonnie watched as Lucy or Elena sat down Indian style and started chanting. Bonnie heard whispers and the wind that swirled around them. Bonnie realized it was Elena doing it. Her bestfriend Elena Gilbert who had no natural witch abilities. She had somehow called the spirits of the dead witches and communed with them.

"Oh My God..." Bonnie gave a soft gasp.

"I told you. I'm not lying." Lucy said. "I have Bennet blood in me too."

"What happens now?" Bonnie asked Lucy when she finally got up.

"I need your help Bonnie. I need you to send me back." Lucy said and looked straight at Bonnie.

* * *

><p>They were at the basement, candles around them and the many stacks of ancient grimoires all opened up. Lucy and Bonnie went through every single one of them hoping to find the exact spell they were looking for but hours of searching through the dusty books garnered nothing.<p>

"So what's it like?" Bonnie asked seeing Elena or Lucy Fell as she was known going through a Grimoire.

"What?" Lucy looked at her.

"The future..." Bonnie said. She was curious and Lucy wasn't so sure if it was a good thing to let Bonnie know.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you..." Lucy breathed.

"Yeah. You're right." Bonnie shrugged. "If you tell me, then things might change and if you change one thing, everything else will be different. An entire chain reaction."

"Hmmm." Lucy smiled. Bonnie was right of course.

"Why were you and your mother doing a spell anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I need to know what happened in my previous life." Lucy replied.

"You mean as Elena?" Bonnie prodded.

"No as Tatia...She was the original Petrova girl. The one me and Katherine look like."

"So you were her in past life too?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"I guess..." Lucy replied.

"Wow..." Bonnie uttered. "Pretty serious complicated stuff there..."

"It gets even more complicated. I'm actually engaged in my time." Lucy said with a terse smile.

"Congratulations..." Bonnie smiled back. She didn't expect it but she was happy just the same that her bestfriend was happily engaged.

"To Elijah..." Lucy continued awaiting Bonnie's reaction.

"Wait...Elijah as in Elijah..." Bonnie stared at her bestfriend in shock.

"The only one..." Lucy said smiling widely.

"You're in love with him!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Oh my God! How did it even happen?" Bonnie shook her head. "I always knew there was something between the two of you. I noticed the way he looks you."

Lucy only kept quiet hearing it. Elijah had always been in love with her. Even as Elena Gilbert. She just needed him to stop denying it.

"We knew each other for so long...From our past lives or at least mine. He had always been the same. Elijah, an immortal Original vampire..." Lucy sounded despondent. She missed him terribly. She needed him close. She felt as if her heart and soul were crying out for him.

"But I was Tatia and then Elena and we never got together. Something was always tearing us apart. Like we're soulmates who just can't be together."

"But you're engaged to him right?" Bonnie asked and gave a sympathetic smile. "See you came back together in the end. That's what matters Elena not the past."

"But I just need to figure things out and resolve whatever issues there are between use. I can't lose him again Bonnie..." Lucy said. "It's just too painful to love someone so much and not be with them, one lifetime after the other..."

"It is..." Bonnie said and nodded in agreement. "But what are you really looking to resolve?"

"I just needed to know what happened to Tatia and Elena. Like why things don't work then so I could learn from the mistakes..." Lucy explained.

"My flashbacks from their lives weren't very detailed and I thought the spell could help dig in the old memories, instead it sent me back to the past."

"We'll figure it out Elena..." Bonnie said and gave a reassuring kind smile.

Lucy smiled at her and pulled Bonnie in for a hug. She felt so safe and comforted that Bonnie was there as if she knew everything would be all right. A drop of tear fell from her eyes and Lucy moved. Bonnie reached out and gently brushed them away just like her Maman would. She then looked at Bonnie's beautiful face and her eyes. Lucy gasped softly. She recognized Bonnie's essence or her soul even. The feeling she felt with Bonnie like she knew Bonnie would always love and care for her.

_Maman..._ Lucy thought as she smiled at Bonnie. _It's you. You found me in the woods. You never left me._


End file.
